Nothing's Call
by HeavenlyOoberries
Summary: Axel never imagined picking up a cute hitchhiker or two would lead him on a complicated, cross-country road trip full of secrets and unexpected adventures from sleeping bags on the road to Disneyland. Yaoi. Multiple pairings, some cracktastic.
1. The Little Thief

Wha-bam. I actually started writing something. All information about what 'interactive fic' means will be below. I know most people dislike long ANs so I'll end it here.

... Oh yeah, I don't own anything either.

* * *

Tranquility is a hard thing to find. Still, the redhead felt nothing less as he watched tobacco smoke swirl lazily into the air and out the open window. The sight fascinated him, nearly tearing his attention away from the bare highway which stretched out before him, hazy and misty from last night's rain. For a moment, Axel just drifted and let himself feel.

The air outside was still cool and clammy, rushing in his ears and blowing his wild crimson hair this way and that. The muggy felling clung to his skin and contrasted with the warmth of the spark against his hand and the smoke filling the van. Underneath his other hand the leathery steering wheel felt almost sticky.

He was never sure what smoking did that relaxed his taut muscles, made him feel like a weight was removed. Of course in high school they taught him that it released chemicals and...- whatever, he hadn't been paying attention (drawing a stick-man teacher set ablaze was a much more productive use of his time) - but he didn't think that was it. It might have been the smell of the musty smoke mixed with damp air. It was comforting, it could have reminded him of a campfire, had he ever been camping. It probably wasn't the flavour, his preferred brand had mild taste at best, it had never been his priority. Maybe it was that sleepy sensation, being aware of each breath in and out, the world slowing around him. It was rhythmic. It was peaceful. It made it much easier to focus and forget the bullshit of the real world.

Each puff of deliciously cancer-inducing smoke was like breathing in for the first time after surfacing from water. It gave him what he was searching for whenever he _didn't_ have it. Smoking was completion, a reward for whatever went wrong-

'_Man, I'm fucking poetic today...'_

His eyes opened, realising that it was probably a stupid idea to close them. Immediately he was aware of the things dulling his perfection. His elbow was bumping constantly against the open window and the gears of the ancient van creaked ceaselessly. Ah fuck it, he could still ignore those nuisances.

There was little in the world that gave Axel the satisfaction he received from the death stick that hung lazily between the knuckles of his middle and index fingers. Sex was one thing. And fire. And the refreshing thrill of freedom he was getting finally being out on his own.

He glanced out at the greenish blurs whipping past his window, grinning. Yeah, this felt _good_.

Through his entire life, Axel made it quite apparent that he wasn't one for ordinary expectations. Fine, understatement, he was a bit of a freak of nature. Openly gay since he could remember, though he couldn't stand those sob stories of being abused for sexual orientation. Yells of "Fag!" from moronic teenage boys were easy to brush off and if they continued to get in his face about it he could fight them. He never felt any shame about it, women were clingy and squishy, much too soft for his tastes and-.. ugh... He didn't know what _anyone_ found appealing about them.

_'Get off that train of thought...'_

He was also completely obsessed with burning things – dangerously so. It was lucky he'd taken up smoking to give him something (comparatively) safer to light fire to. On top of that was his personality – crass, unabashed, and with a general disregard for what would be better for others. He ate possibly once a day, sometimes less. Not for any particular reason, but at any rate it accounted for him being so unnaturally thin for his height. But his figure was _not –_ and god help _anyone_ who would even _imply_ that it was – feminine-looking. His hair was untamed and almost garishly red, but he would never divulge whether it was dyed or not. The tattoos on his cheeks had seemingly no reason or meaning, and he'd had them since middle school (about the time he'd lost his virginity, in a completely unrelated story).

He'd been through his high school years coasting on just-passing grades that weren't achieved by honest means. Even in his final year, the time people usually realise holy shit, I actually have to work to achieve the goals I have for my future, Axel laughed at the students cramming for their exams while he flashed his fake ID to whatever bars would take him.

Of course, he never made it into any universities, which was perfectly reasonable since he never applied. Up until graduation he let his parents believe all the lies he told them about how he was doing in school, and what he planned to do in life. As soon as that diploma was in his hand, though, he officially stopped taking shit from anyone. While his classmates cried and said their goodbyes, Axel emptied his university fund and swiped the keys to the old family car.

His parents knew he did it. He got one hell of an earful from his dad on his cell the next day. Both of them were notorious for being all talk and never following through on their threats, so he predictably wasn't given any kind of punishment for it. Ah, the benefits of having pushover parents, not like his piss-scary uncle, Sephiroth. He _seriously_ didn't envy his cousins.

Still, his first few attempts failed by means of the few people he still had some ties to. It had taken him a few years of bargaining with his parents not to disown him and making 'valid' attempts to hold down a real job before they finally gave up and let him go. A small waste of his life, but a necessary one. Now at twenty-one, holding no job, people, or property to his name – excluding the car – Axel set off on the life he _really _wanted.

Axel never planned to do anything normal with his life. In fact, he would rather have been away from people with their herd-thinking ways of how things "should" be. School, specialty school, job, marriage, kids, midlife crisis, retirement, death. Yeah, that was not his style, and he'd be damned if he let himself get controlled by it. So as soon as he had the means to, he broke away from it. Of course, once he ran out of the money had he would have to find some other way of living.

_'Cross that bridge when I come to it, I've got bigger problems right now.'_

Like the fact that his cigarette was burning low...

Even if he had always longed for that nomadic life away from pointless social conventions, he wasn't about to give up the perks of modern life either. Cigarettes, accessible food, climate control, vehicles, bars, and one night stands were just too sweet to abandon, even if he was trying to prove a point. He figured getting away from his structured life and hitting the highway as a free man was a close enough compromise. He wasn't prepared to be a gypsy or some outdoorsy survivor freak from the discovery channel. Too much fucking work.

But this... _This _was a way of life he could get used to.

He glanced again at his cigarette, scowling a bit and crushing it against the side of the car before carelessly flicking it out the window. Great, he was running low on them as it was. He groaned, reluctantly turning his attention on the road again.

_'I should quit these... or at least cut down. Way too expensive and I've only got so much money. Hell if I'm __**working **__to get more. I'll need to pay for food and gas and whatever too...'_

… Eh, he barely ate as it was. His cancer sticks were infinitely more vital to him than food.

Screw survival skills. Axel knew what he wanted and more than _that_... he knew there was always a way to _get_ what he wanted – even if that was by underhanded and legally questionable means. He had vowed to start living his life for his own personal enjoyment.

So what if he was stuck in his dad's shitty old van? It didn't matter that it was cramped; old leather seats closing in around him. It didn't matter that it rattled enough to give him a pounding headache. Now it could be just him and the open road.

The very open, very empty road...

In fact, where the hell _was_ he?

Distractedly, he fumbled for the glove compartment, throwing it open and scattering a few pens and the car's outdated manual on the floor. Maybe he wasn't doing so well at the on-his-own thing-... _no_, no thinking like that. Before he could get any further into arguing with himself the sought-after map found its way into his searching hand.

It _really_ wasn't a good idea to lift the map in front of his face while he was driving, but come on it was like six in the morning, no one in their right mind would be out driving now.

Axel was, quite pointedly, _not_ in his right mind.

_'Uhh... I'm on some highway now... I remember passing that street three... maybe four hours ago. So that puts me... about twenty degrees north of fucking Nowhere's-Ville. Huh... Maybe I __**should**__ pull over for a bit and just sleep, I'm not seeing right...'_

Clearly, as his car had managed to end up on the wrong side of the road and a tree had apparently jumped out in front of him.

"Shit-...!"

Axel swerved, very narrowly escaping a painful, bloody, messy death... likely with blood splattered ten feet in every direction and the van catching fire as it flipped over him, crushing every bone and organ in his body and effectively dashing any hope or miracle of survival, then gradually catching on his remains and burning those into oblivion. That would be a show for the early morning drivers...

And this was only the start of how strange Axel's thoughts turned when left unattended.

He pulled back onto the proper side of the road, grudgingly deciding to pull over and think through what he was doing. It took him a while to find a spot that _didn't _look like an ax murderer was about to pop out of the bushes the moment he stepped out of his car, but eventually he stopped, nearly all sound on the highway ceasing as he turned the car off.

He kicked the door forcefully open – it always stuck, to his chagrin – and made his way around the car to the passenger's side. He grabbed the map and slid to sit on the ground. Hm, gravel. Lovely. He tilted the map in every direction scientifically possible, attempting to make sense of the labyrinth of routes.

_'At least streets have __**names**__, god__**damn**__...'_

Through all his decoding of the highway system, Axel was far from noticing that he wasn't alone - which was only fair, as the one other person out was not aware of him either. To Roxas, it simply looked like an abandoned van on the side of the road... absolutely _perfect _for him. He sprung out of the trees and dashed across the bare freeway – an entirely new sight for him – towards the battered vehicle. His weathered, dirtied black Chucks made only the dullest thuds on the pavement as he crossed, not alerting the car's hidden owner in the slightest.

The – not at _all_ small, shut up – blond flung himself at the door. It was unlocked, he could not believe his luck, and climbed inside – keys in the ignition and _everything_!

_'The fuck?' _Axel sprang to his feet, quite clearly hearing _that. _Wrenching the passenger door open, he found himself face to face with small, blond and cute (Not that it was going to affect him at all, he had _some_ self control, but he couldn't help but notice – he was only human, male, young and gay).

"What the hell are you doing in my car? You're puny for a thief."

Roxas jumped back, paling. He fumbled for an excuse, too panicked to even notice the jab at his stature. "I-... I'm not trying to steal-... I just... needed a place to sleep." Sure, that worked. As long as this guy wasn't a pedophile-slash-abductor-slash-rapist-slash-serial-killer, he could probably get by safely on pity as a homeless teenager.

The redheaded flamer merely raised an eyebrow. "Right. So you were standing on the side of a highway with no city around for miles just hoping you'd find a place to sleep? Get out." Wrapping a hand around the strangers bicep, he aggressively pulled him towards his side of the vehicle.

"_Ah_, hey! I can get out by myself." Roxas swore under his breath, careful not to seem_ too _pissed off, just in case he would have to fall back on _those_ tactics. He yanked his arm out of the clearly older man's grip and made his way out on his own.

Axel's eyes remained narrowed, unable to believe this half-pint brat might have made off with his one chance at freedom. "What were you thinking? What's a kid like you going to do with a _stolen_ car? I might as well just call the fucking police, get them to take you home."

Yep, he was going to have to be like _that_. He really hated doing this.

'_God, this guy had better be gay or sympathetic at least.'_

Stormy blue eyes took on a glassy, almost shimmering appearance, gripping his sleeve and becoming desperate. "Oh god, please don't call the police...! I just... all I wanted-... I _need_ to get out of here. Just don't let them take me back. You... you don't understand, I _need_- and quickly! I'll go with you, anywhere you're going as long as it's away from here!" He finally gave himself a moment to breathe, still clinging tightly and not taking his eyes off of him. That look couldn't be resisted. As much as he despised being... _totally not _cute, it had its uses when it came to getting him what he wanted.

Axel stared at the teenager, dumbfounded. That wasn't the attitude he'd been getting a minute ago...

_'But he looks harmless, maybe-...'_

Wait a second, who did this kid think he was? He had some balls trying to break into his car one minute and asking for a ride once he was caught.

_'He could just be that desperate... And hey, if I help him, I'd be like the kid's hero... That could end in benefits for me... preferably those without any clothes-...'_

Back on topic. Sure the blond was a lot smaller than him... he could definitely take him if he tried to pull something. But if he did while he was driving, that would get them both killed. And what was he trying to get away from? He had neglected to think of that. At _least_ he should find some way to make sure that kid wasn't a threat to him.

… Strip search?

_'Great. Thanks, brain. So helpful.' _Axel was practically staring Roxas down, his gaze dipping shamelessly low more than once.

But what about his freedom? Solidarity? Only answering to himself and not taking bullshit from anyone else?

Apparently unimportant right now...

_'And I thought I was over teenage hormones...'_

Roxas stepped back, unnerved by the eyes on him. This might have been the wrong one after all. "L-Look, this is taking a while... if you're not going to let me-..."

"Argh-eh-blah-...!" A mindless noise simply to cut him off, give him more time. "Wait. What is it you want from me if I let you stay?"

Already large cerulean eyes widened, nothing but innocence sparkling in their depths. "Nothing, all I'd ask you for is a ride. I'll be quiet if you want..." Calculating each move, Roxas stepped a little closer, craning his neck a fraction higher to keep his eyes locked with the redhead.

_'Heh, if you want a ride I can give you that... but I definitely don't want you being __**quiet**__' _Ugh _fuck_, brain! He didn't _like _this kid, but then again, when had he ever thought with his head? The one on his shoulders, at any rate.

He shook his head, clearing it. This was not going his way. He would have to make a decision now, before his already overactive imagination got out of control and he'd have to excuse himself to rub one out in the bushes or something. "You give me _one_ reason I should trust you, kid. After you _broke into my car._"

Roxas shifted his weight, considering his answer. Damn, maybe this one wasn't gay, though he certainly looked the definition of 'flaming homosexual'. Slowly, he removed the hooded sweater over his clothes and turned out his pockets, trying to show that he wasn't carrying anything dangerous. He didn't have _time _ for this.

"Please, just drive me as far as the state limits at least." Spark of inspiration. "I'll give you money. My parents gave me more than enough." He reached into his back pocket, withdrawing a hefty wad of bills. Hook, line, sinker. If nothing would work, money would not fail him.

Now, _this _was interesting. The kid must have been rich, so therefore he must have been one of those hard done-by brats who wanted to "escape" his parents rigid way of life.

_'Uh, __**you**__ wanted to escape your parent's rigid way of life, smart one.'_

No, _no _way did this thief kid have as good a reason as he did to want to leave – and besides that was _completely _different. So clearly if had to be something other than that, something more interesting or tragic. He would definitely have to figure him out...

But moreover, he would need more money eventually. And he was just _offering..._

_'Yeah, there'll be some way to use this to my advantage.' _

"... Alright, fine. You can stay as long as you're behaving like a good little boy and whatnot. But you start with any funny business I'll have my phone in hand and I'll get the police to drag you off so fast."

That was a bluff. His phone was long dead after it had gone uncharged for days. Without outlets there was no hope of reviving it. By a very lucky chance – or much more likely, his own laziness – he hadn't just thrown it out the window yet and let the thing get run over into a flat, silver-red spot on the asphalt.

Nevertheless, Shorty seemed to buy it. He looked pale and a bit nervous, but that didn't last long. "I'm not planning to do anything. I wouldn't hurt the person helping me out, I'm not an ignoramus."

Oh, _now_ the runt was breaking out the big words and everything, probably trying to intimidate him or like so many others, give him the message to _back off _because they weren't that naïve. Truly, Axel was shaking in his (stylish, knee-length, black leather and covered in far too many buckles) boots. He let the kid keep his money for now, but rest assured it would be _his_ the moment he needed it or whenever he dropped him off.

Axel saw no problem with being friendly – by the unfortunate definition, not his much-preferred version – as long as he was playing chauffeur. He opened the passenger door again for the blond, who climbed inside without a word. His mannerisms seemed rather hardened compared to the needy soul who had just been begging him for help. As long as the brat didn't walk on his ideal life, he didn't take much notice of the way he acted.

He shut the door, sealing it with a – _not_ girly - bump of his hip and got back behind the wheel, shoving the door shut again with difficulty. The van coughed itself to life after a few baleful cranks of the key and some praying to gods he didn't believe in. He pulled back onto the road, noticing some cars emerging lethargically around them as the road sloped into a slight hill. Axel turned his neck from side to side, producing a few oh-so-gratifying popping sounds as his bones creaked back into place. He didn't fail to notice the slight shudder running through the teen in his passenger seat as he did so.

_'Note to self: Do that again whenever he gets tense.'_

Malachite eyes ran slowly down his body again. He had a lot of things he wanted to ask, almost entirely for the sake of his amusement. The kid hunched over, crossing his arms and stared directly out the front window. Everything about his body language screamed quit-now-because-there-is-no-fucking-way-I'm-speaking-to-you-while-I'm-in-this-petulant-mood.

Changeable brat, he had to hand it to him. If he couldn't be pleasant or endearing or grateful, at least he wasn't too easy to figure out.

He wanted to ask his name...

In all the confusion, he'd forgotten to check the map for just which way he was headed.

* * *

It had to have been at least an hour before either of them said anything. Nothing of intrigue had happened in that time; Just the same old scenery with a nice helping of awkward silence to make the trip _that_ much more thrilling. Roxas had his expression set in a permanent scowl, watching what appeared to be an endless series of trees, farms and the occasional middle-of-nowhere diner-gas-station hybrid.

_'We must be far enough now that he wouldn't just kick me out, right...' _Unless this guy was just that much of an ass.

The voice was so sudden, it sounded almost detached from him, cutting through the quite palpable tension. "My name's Roxas." He sounded reluctant to say it.

Axel's eyes snapped open wider. Right, sleeping at the wheel was a bad idea. And what'dya know, the kid said something. "Roxas? That's a weird name."

Roxas bristled, "My mom came up with it, don't blame me."

"Who said I was blaming you?"

"Whatever, tell me yours."

He raised an eyebrow. Roxas was pretty demanding for a guy he was doing a favour for. "Axel."

Roxas almost laughed, "Axel. And you call me weird."

"Think that's bad? My parents called me Lea for the first three months of my life" Axel didn't often admit that, it bruised his dignity. But what did he care, he was only going to be around the blond for a few days to give him a ride to wherever he was going.

"That's just painful." Roxas hoped Axel didn't plan on talking too him much more than that. Conversation was a skill that Roxas would never – and never _wanted _to – gain in his life. Giving his name just seemed like common courtesy. And... if Axel had asked him first he would have just been stubborn and automatically refused. It was his nature.

Apparently Axel didn't feel like doing what he wanted, "While you're giving me such valuable stalking information, how old are you? If I end up getting charged as a pedophile, I'm hunting you down."

"Eighteen," He nearly spat, accompanied by a nice, personable eye roll, "And you wouldn't be charged unless you tried to molest me."

"Twenty-one, and who says I won't?"

"What?" Roxas sat up very straight, leaning as far from him as possible. Axel promptly burst out laughing.

"You think I'm serious? Chill the fuck out, Roxas."

"Ugh, don't joke about it. That's disgusting."

Were Axel the kind of person who gave a damn, he might have been offended by that. So Roxas was going to be just another defensive teenager. Or... adult, he supposed, but he sure didn't look it. He was still so short and boyish, Axel had to wonder if something went wrong with him during puberty.

Changing the subject seemed safer. "So what were you doing out there? What's so important that you have to get away from?"

"Nothing." That desperation that had been on his face was utterly, utterly absent.

"Come on, I'm giving you a ride. You have to tell me."

"Why? I don't know you."

"Seriously, what was it? Your parents are rich-..."

"Who said that?"

"You've got at least two hundred just in your pocket, it doesn't take a rocket scientist."

Roxas considered, "Fine, my parents have money."

"So let's see. I can see you being that rich kid standing around his parents' mansion in a little monkey suit. And... hm, I bet you finally realised that all the money in the world couldn't make you happy because you had no _real _friends."

Roxas's eyes narrowed, replying flatly, "That sounds like an after-school special."

"Is it true?"

"No."

Hm, that had been his best guess. Axel rethought his scenario, "Ah! I bet your parents were workaholics. They bought you everything you wanted, but they were never home. One day you decided, 'Hey, fuck you, mom and dad! We'll see how much you miss me when I'm gone!'"

Roxas was giving him a _very_ flat look...

"Not that one either? Give me a minute, I'll get this..."

"What if you stop asking me instead?"

That was either not heard or ignored. "Maybe it was the opposite of that. When your mom wasn't home did your dad love you _too _much? Yeah, you put up with it in secret for years then finally you couldn't take the abuse anymore and crept away while he was gone-... or even better, you fought your way out from under him and there was an award-winning chase scene, but you finally escaped because you were the only one small enough to-"

"You're really sensitive about these things, aren't you?"

Small shrug. "Was I right?"

"_No._" Glaring out the window seemed like a much better pass time than listening to this presumed lunatic.

"You were tired of being dressed up in stuffy suits and shown off like a prize poodle."

"No."

"You wanted to escape because your parents were sending you off to boarding school."

"No."

"Oh, arranged marriage?"

"God, no. No one does those here anymore."

"Touché. Okay, you came out to your parents and you left because they wouldn't accept you. Or they disowned you."

Roxas sat up sharply, turning towards him. "Fucking _no! _All those situations are ridiculous."

Axel scowled a bit. Just wonderful, he was definitely homophobic. He should really start messing with him more in that case. "You sound pretty defensive about that."

"There's nothing to be defensive about." _That_ sounded as legitimate as a second-grader's response. "Would you quit asking stupid questions?"

"Depends, will you tell me if I guess right?"

"No."

"That's one rich vocabulary you've got there."

"I've got a nice long list of choice words I could call you, if you want."

"Really? Name some."

"_Ugh!_" Roxas turned towards the window, quite pointedly staring at the frustratingly repetitive scenery.

Well. Talking to Roxas had all the excitement of a conversation with a brick wall, plus an attitude. "Well what _is_ your tragic backstory then?"

"What's _yours?" _His tone was definitely getting more dangerous. How cute.

"Don't have one, just didn't want to live the way everyone in the world does."

_'By taking a road trip, how original.' _But Roxas kept that thought to himself. "... Exactly."

That nearly stopped Axel dead in his tracks,"Say what?"

"That's just what I wanted."

"Oh, so _that's_ it. So you're also the little social scientist."

"That's right."

"You observed the behaviour of everyone around you your whole life and you realised what mindless sheep they are. You knew that if you kept following that path, even if you rebelled in small ways, you would end up just as miserable and deluded as them."

"Yeah."

"And your plan, like mine, was to get into some car and just take off to who-knows where?"

"Yeah, that's it..."

"I guess that makes us kindred spirits or something."

"I guess."

The redhead grinned, "Yeah, I don't believe you."

Roxas sat up sharply. "Wh-... But it's _true!_"

That was simply too good _not _to laugh at. Axel settled back in to his seat, by all appearances putting his attention to the road again. They weren't far from an actual city now. "Sure it is. So really, was it like a coup d-état thing? Did underlings kill off your mob-boss dad and then come after his entire family to wipe out the line?"

"Axel, just shut up."

"On the run from the government?"

_Click._

The car filled with loud rock music, which was sharply turned up to blasting. Roxas was _so_ finished with this conversation. Who cared that he didn't even know what he was listening to, as long as is wasn't him. His arm – which made such an _oh-so_ comfortable pillow, in case anyone was wondering - was bent awkwardly between his head and the window. He'd been out all night, he needed a serious nap.

Ah, everything Roxas did was amusing.

_'Man, but what happened to that cute, innocent kid who was in such a panic?'_

It was an act. Obviously.

_'Great, so he's a __**con artist.'**_

He probably should have figured that out with Roxas trying to steal his van and all, but _come on_. No one with his libido would be able to turn down a face like that.

_'I really need to stop thinking with my dick, it's going to get me into serious trouble...' _He gave his body another quick once-over. _'Eh, but he's still weak-looking. He'd better not try to take my cash or anything. I just need to get him wherever he's going...'_

Either way, he'd be sleeping with one eye open. The music was starting to give him a headache now, too. Fantastic. Roxas sure had a lot of nerve.

Were he not so headstrong, Axel might have regretted picking him up.

* * *

Please tell me everyone liked that? :3

Okay, my friends, this is how it goes. Over the next few days I'll be posting chapters two and three. These will be the base so everyone knows the general structure of the story. After that I open up the lines for suggestions. Sometimes I'll ask for specific things, but most of the time I would just like to hear people's crazy ideas. This is meant to ward off writer's block (no disappointing hiatuses, let's pray) and give my readers a chance to see something they want actually happen in the fic. Of course I have an idea of the direction things are going, but as much clue of how things will end as any of you. It's a collaboration... sort of! I hope things will happen that I never could have thought of!

Here's hoping some people actually go for this and I don't just look like a desperate loser. I see it in my nightmares.


	2. In Between

I'm not sure how many chapters require the disclaimer, so I'll throw one in here to cover my ass. I do not own anything, and I have no witty comment to add to that. -takes a bow-

I have one review so far and I treasure it.

On with the show...

* * *

_'...What time is it?'_

Dark. It was dark outside the van. Had he honestly been asleep all day? They weren't moving – did Axel stop? He couldn't remember anything about the day... Maybe this was still a dream; he didn't _feel_ awake. His head lolled back to the side, eyes still closed. He could probably sleep for another few hours, this was nothing to him.

But still, he was uneasy. The hairs raised on the back of his neck, his sixth sense acting up. It was the feeling of being watched... or as though something was hovering over him – almost close enough to touch his skin. The gears in his half-asleep mind began to whir, imagining the overbearing redhead crouching over his body, watching him with lust-filled eyes, preparing to-...

His eyes flew open - not because he was _paranoid _or anything. There was definitely something over him. The black-outlined form of a hand was fucking closing in on him!

"Don't touch me!" He bolted upright into the equally wide-eyed face of Axel, knocking his arm away.

"Jesus fuck, Roxas, I was-"

"Get your hands off! I knew it, I fucking knew it!" He'd managed to get himself into a twisted kicking-Axel-off-covering-his-chest-reaching-for-the-door position.

"Would you calm down? I was trying to get to the glove compartment. _Shit._"

… Oh.

Well he wasn't about to admit that he was _wrong_. Roxas curled himself tightly into the edge of his seat, wound tight as a spring, trying hard to let his body language show that he still didn't trust Axel. Not that he had any particular reason, but he would just look... stupid if he gave up that easily.

Of course he didn't figure that he looked _more_ stupid like that, which was, by an amazing coincidence, exactly what Axel thought of him right now. He raised an eyebrow, reaching past him to open the small compartment. He shuffled through maps and old papers and all other useless... whatever his dad kept in here. God, Roxas was _so_ going to take this the wrong way. Retrieving the small object, he flicked it open, revealing a short, shining blade.

Commence freak out. _Again_.

Roxas stiffened. "Oh, my _god._ You have _knife_ i-...What are you doing with that?"

"Shut up, I'm only-"

"Get away from me!"

"Roxas-"

"I should have known, I never should have taken a ride with you!"

"_Roxas._" The blond was shoving at him in some backwards idea of self-defense. Tightly, Axel grabbed his wrists and forced him back in his seat. "Stop struggling and don't scream."

Ugh, fuck. That wasn't what he meant to say.

Roxas's eyes doubled in size, "I'm calling the police." He forced the door open as he was reaching for his half-dead cell phone.

"No, no, no, no! Look, I'm j- Agh!" The door was slammed shut in his face. Axel shook with frustration for a moment, shoving the door open again and following him out. Catching up with him was child's play, fighting him back was the hard part... damn kid was stronger than he looked. "Listen-... no, fucking _listen_."

He choked a bit as Roxas punched him hard in the gut. This was _so _not worth it. "Watch, okay? This is _all_ I was doing." He reached over to his side of the van, reclining the seat and revealing a line of a few small cuts in the inside of his door. Using his weight to hold down the still-struggling Roxas, he flicked the pocket knife open and added another small tick. "_There_."

Roxas was having none of this logic. "Get off of me." He murmured poisonously.

As if Axel actually _wanted _ to be on top of him when he was fighting like that. He shifted his weight, locking the blade back into his glove compartment. "I won't touch it. Either way, it's closer to you."

"What did you do?"

"Marked the day. I've been doing it since I left."

"Huh." He really shouldn't have trusted him. The guy let him in off the street without knowing his name, he joked about molesting children, he kept a goddamn pocketknife in his van. Then again... most people in the country would probably have a gun in there. Still, he shouldn't just let that go. The very last thing he should have done was shift to sit properly and close the door again, trapping himself inside with him.

But that was exactly what he did.

He reasoned that Axel had just had him perfectly vulnerable, and still hadn't done anything. Still, he wasn't going to do anything close to relax. And certainly he wouldn't trust him again. He just... didn't know where else to go. In hindsight, even if he had called the police, he wouldn't have known where they were to direct them. Well fuck.

He turned his accusing tone on him yet again, nearly clinging to his seat. "You could have _warned _me!"

"Most people would ask first before going apeshit. And you were asleep."

Roxas's lip curled. There was no way he was staying up here with a sarcastic lunatic like him. He pushed his seat back, crawling over that and the bench seat behind it. He curled himself up over the expanse of the very back seat, watching Axel with a suspicious eye. He wasn't about to sleep again until Axel did. No, now he was _wide _awake.

Well, that was just what Axel needed. Now the kid he knew was a con artist thought he was a gang banger or a serial killer or whatever scenario Roxas had come up with when he saw the knife. He didn't have the energy for this. He'd been driving well over thirty hours since his last stop - excluding the incident this morning – and he was ready to have a _long_ nap. He lay back in his reclined seat, tilting the map over his eyes. He could ignore Roxas's tiresome mistrust for now.

The blond's suspicious voice reverberated from the back. "Don't you dare try anything."

"Yep. Sweet dreams to you too." It took less than a minute for Axel to pass out entirely.

Roxas didn't sleep again until dawn.

* * *

Axel wasn't in the best of moods. He'd been so rudely awoken after only twelve or so hours of sleep – ungodly, by his standards – by some guy who thought he was having car trouble. Guess he was guilty or something, didn't want to be part of the statistic that would just drive on by. People were so easy to figure out.

Either way, he was awake now and he wasn't about to get back to sleep with the afternoon sun burning into his eyes. Even he would melt if he didn't get the windows open and get moving (The AC had been broken in this thing for years).

All that left was waking Princess Roxas. After last night's experience, he wasn't exactly jumping at the opportunity to surprise him while sleeping again. As much as Axel loved being an asshole and screwing with his victim's heads, he had to live with the blond around constantly for who-knew how long.

"Fan-freaking-tastic."

_'Bargaining with little boys isn't really my style... I might as well just keep being an ass.'_

That was all he needed to convince himself to start the car and cut into the first open lane without warning, easily matching the speed of the others on the highway. Roxas had the lovely awakening of being thrown on the floor. The muffled curses were Axel's assurance that he was awake and not severely hurt. He'd be hearing about that one later.

Roxas was not in a much better mood than Axel. After a long, tense night and a few sparse hours of sleep, his wake up call had not been ideal. Seat back to the face. Neck snapping back. Colliding hard with the floor. Arm twisted painfully behind his back during the fall. And just to top it all off, he remained stuck in that position for a good five minutes. Axel was going to _die._

The car was hot and stuffy and the painfully familiar sights they drove past made the mind quite literally numb. Both of them longed to get out and stretch their limbs but on such a busy road it would be impossible. Roxas twitched. He shoved himself into a corner of the back seat. Twitch. He watched cars zip past them with fleeting hope that one of them might do something interesting, like flip over. Twitch. He watched the street signs pass, praying for at least some amusing graffiti. Twitch.

He would be shocked if he wasn't insane within the hour.

Axel, on the other hand, couldn't even move from his seat. He couldn't watch the cars or the signs or notice any amusing things on the highway. All he could watch was the road. Yep, road. All the road he could ever ask for and more. Road out the wazoo. Road à la-... At any rate, Roxas had _no _right to complain.

"Take the next exit." He heard almost faintly from the back seat. Man, this van was long.

"Why?"

"Because if I stay on this road any longer I'll go on a homicidal rampage."

He only caught bits and pieces of that. "What? You're a homosexual?"

"_Homicidal_. As in I'm about to kill you."

He still couldn't hear. "...I don't think I'm into that."

Roxas was ready to snap some necks. He gave up, climbing over the seats to be next to Axel in the front again. He sat up on his knees, pointing beyond windshield. "Here, up on the right."

"Know where it goes?"

"No idea. Take it anyway."

Axel wasn't sure _why _he decided to do what Roxas said, but found himself turning – and just barely missing another driver – onto the ramp, taking them downhill. Hilariously, Roxas still wasn't wearing a seatbelt. Again, he was flung forward, hitting the dash with some force and a rather irritated sound.

The redheaded flamer spared him half a glance. "Buckle up for safety."

"Shut up."

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. What _will_ I do with you?" The blond didn't say anything. They both knew it was rhetorical.

But really, Axel had no idea what to make of him, or what he could do with him from here. So far picking him up hadn't turned out at all how he had expected. It wasn't unreasonable for him to wish to spend days locked up in a too-hot car with someone who could actually hold a conversation or not freak out at everything like a skittish cat. Really, it wasn't. Honestly, the two of them had _no _chemistry. Axel sincerely hoped that this wasn't the start of a chick flick. A _bad _chick flick.

It just figured that a face that cute and a body that fuckable would go along with a shitty personality. Usually Axel wasn't hot for the little ones anyway – he was into _men _after all. They had some merit in playing around with on a one night stand, but they usually weren't strong enough to handle him long-term. And anyway, they were generally too sugary-sweet for his tastes. If Axel was going to feel any attraction to someone – beyond getting his rocks off – they had to be able to keep up with his insanity.

_'I think I'm getting off my train of thought. __**Man**__, I need to get laid.'_

That was just one of the unfortunate hardships of striking out on his own. Well, he could more or less likely find some ass in whatever town they were heading into. In fact, he vowed to do so. Somehow he didn't think jacking off with Roxas in car would go over to well, and the kid himself was already off his list. He started to wonder if little Roxy was starting to get into frustration, himself.

_State limit 2 miles._

"Hey, the state limit's coming up. Do you want me to drop you off there?"

Roxas considered his response for an irritating length of time. "No."

"You said that's as far as I needed to take you." Axel scowled a bit, pulling into the next lane. There was a diner not far up ahead, and he was finally hungry.

"That was just to get into your car."

He had to snicker at that. "You played me for an idiot, all right. So where the hell am I dropping you off then. Boyfriend's house?"

"No, and stop assuming you know anything about me."

"Oh, I intend to learn _all_ about you. Every inch." Axel positively savoured the pink colouring his face.

"You're disgusting." He grudgingly resisted starting a fight, instead adding, "I don't know where I'm going yet. Like I told you I just wanted to be-"

"Like you _lied_ to me." His tone was sickeningly pleasant, carefully tuned to perturb him.

"Like I _told _you. You can let me out once I find a place I like."

Axel seriously doubted that either of them would last that long, but a stab of hunger kept him from saying so. He was starting to feel sick with it.

It was fortunate that Roxas had finally buckled his seatbelt, as Axel all-but swerved into the cramped parking lot. The place sure didn't look like much. If there was such a thing as a diner convention, it definitely wouldn't stand out. It was one of those ones made out of an old street car. The neon sign ('Another Side') that was propped squarely on top looked pretty damn tacky in broad daylight. But hey, if it had food that wasn't toxic, it looked good to him.

Roxas hadn't seen the benefit of bombing into the lot like that. It was clear that he was beginning to learn from his mistakes. He was clinging to the dashboard, refusing to go flying this time around. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm starving, and this was the first place with food." He threw the parking brake up. No one leaving the diner seemed to be convulsing in pain or sprouting extra limbs, that was a good sign. Though it was possible that their regulars had built up an immunity. Or equally likely, they had entered a town of mutants.

"Was the whiplash necessary?"

"It's like you don't know me at all." He crossed to the other side of the truck, opening Roxas's door and leaning against the frame. He simply oozed ego all over the pavement. That was a revolting image... "Now get out before I waste away in some shithole diner's parking lot."

Roxas recoiled. "No."

"What do you mean, no? You've got to be hungry by now"

"I mean, no, I'm not going into a place like that." He stared over Axel's shoulder at it like it had personally offended him.

"Don't tell me you're one of those germ freaks too. If it's still running it can't be _that _lethal."

He turned up his nose. "Most places like that find out when health inspections are and clean the place up for it."

"You've got to be kidding me. Just come in or you don't eat."

"Fine by me." Roxas settled back into his seat, crossing his arms like a cranky toddler.

He wasn't about to humour him with a response. If that was how he was going to be, then fine. He pushed the door shut – he wasn't nearly irritated enough to slam it – and headed for the diner. He would probably have to make this quick. He could just imagine Roxas whining like a dog trapped in the car if he left him out in the heat too long. Besides, he took the keys with him.

* * *

Axel had been gone a grand total of twenty-one minutes before he showed his face outside of the sketchy restaurant. In that time Roxas's boredom had gone from insanity to utter blankness, but it was better than setting foot in that place. He'd reclined his seat as far as it could go, currently working on persuading the ceiling to do something interesting.

He jumped when the doors opened, the typical 'door ajar' beep filling the van. A styrofoam box was dumped into his lap. Axel refused to acknowledge that he had actual brought the ungrateful brat _leftovers_. Roxas hesitantly opened it to find some sort chicken-and-unhealthy-levels-of-fried-food dish. He swore he felt his stomach dive behind his liver for cover.

"I'm not eating this." He shoved it away. He'd always been too picky for even his parents to tolerate.

Now, Axel would like to note that he _could_ have called him on that. He _could_ have pointed out just how generous he was being and made him feel guilty. He _could_ have gotten pissed and forced him to eat it.

But he didn't.

Instead, he smiled. "I'm going to find someone to tell me where the fuck we are, don't try to run off." He straightened up, holding onto the door. "Don't forget that your welcome isn't unconditional." The door did slam that time.

Roxas was a bit stunned by what Axel said. He refused to let it get to him...

He'd been gone again for six minutes when Roxas popped open the lid of the box and started to eat.

* * *

Three days. Three more tally marks had been scratched into the wall (by now Roxas had given up on freaking out about it). Still they were perfectly in the middle of nowhere, this time with a few buildings tacked on. In that time, the relationship between the two had moved quite plainly no where at all. The few times they spoke ended in argument and despite Axel's charisma, he hadn't yet cracked into the blond's shell.

The town they'd entered was mainly a fishing and farming town, which of course translated to there being no legitimate form of entertainment whatsoever.

Roxas – to his credit, he thought – had kept pretty quiet about his increasingly volatile mood. He barely said a word to Axel about his hunger (it was completely _not_ his fault for refusing to go into every restaurant they pulled up to), which was spiraling him down into the depths of hypoglycemia with each passing minute. When they'd switched the radio on just to keep their sanity intact, Roxas didn't comment about Axel's awful taste in music. But seriously, anyone who genuinely _enjoyed _having their ear screamed off about banging whatever chick was beyond help.

It was too hot, but he didn't say anything. When bugs flew into his mouth, he didn't say anything. He was going to become a cripple early in life from the uncomfortable positions he slept in, but _still_ he said nothing.

But this was the last goddamn straw!

"I haven't showered in five days. This is beyond vile." He crossed his arms, glaring at the dark country road they were driving along.

Axel was almost too busy wondering what the hell had happened to his sense of freedom to hear. "I haven't either, your highness."

"Yeah, I noticed. You smell."

"You're not exactly flowery and sweet yourself." He could feel the glare burning into the side of his head. "Some people go weeks without bathing."

"I need a shower every day. At least every other day."

Christ, he _was_ just a spoiled rich kid. "Well sack up and deal with it. I wasn't the one who freaked out at the idea of staying in a motel."

"They're repulsively unhygienic."

"Have you ever noticed that you bring out the big words whenever you know you're losing an argument?"

"You really have no sense of other people's suffering, do you?"

"None at all."

He came very close to punching him in the face, but restrained himself. It wouldn't be wise to do that while Axel was driving. He'd probably die. He did however let his chin fall into his palm and glare heatedly at anything outside. "I'm getting sick of this lifestyle."

"I thought you wanted to be nomadic. This sort of comes with it."

"Whatever, there's got to be a better way than this to do it."

He spared him a glance that time. "My dear Roxy. Might I remind you that you're making _yourself_ miserable more than I am."

"Don't call me-"

"Every time I get something to eat you won't come in or eat the leftovers, every-" Not entirely true, but Axel didn't know that.

"I already told you-… Ugh. And you only stop like once every two days. You're definition anorexic."

Axel was beginning to glare. He'd touched a nerve on that one."That has nothing to do with being 'anorexic'"

"What, are you sensitive about your body image? No wonder you look like a fucking girl."

Oh, he did _not_ just say that.

The car stopped abruptly. Axel didn't care that they were in the middle of the road, no one drove down here anyway. He shoved his door open, not bothering to slam it shut again. He'd officially dealt with all he could from him. He made short work of dragging Roxas from his seat. The smaller of the two didn't exactly have the strength to fight when he hadn't eaten in days.

"What are you doing-…?" Axel didn't bother answering, he just kept on pulling. When Roxas dug his heels into the ground to stop him, he lifted him clean off the ground.

He carried the struggling body off the gravel road and into a small forest that lined either side. Just a little farther and…

"Here's your shower."

Roxas panicked. He didn't have the faintest clue of what Axel would do with him until he was suddenly thrown out of his arms. The first thing that he registered was that it was pitch black and he wasn't breathing. The second thing was the cold – freezing cold and wet. He was sinking…

Finally his brain kicked in. He clawed upward, taking only seconds to push himself past the shimmering barrier above him. He surfaced, coughing and shaking water out of drooping spikes.

"W-w-what the f-fuck, Axel?" His head whipped in each direction. He was in the perfect centre of an inky black mass of water – not quite big enough to be a lake. Axel had a damn far throw. He was shivering. Hard.

Axel stood safe and dry on the shore. "I thought you needed to cool down." His expression hardened. "I'm helping you out here but I'm getting sick of you acting all _downtrodden_. You're either complaining or not talking at all – and when you do, you sit there all quiet and act like you're in a warzone. Wake up and face the real world because if I don't like you, I don't _have_ to take you anywhere."

Ah, this was what he needed. It was far more satisfying to torment Roxas if he didn't have to suffer too because of it. "So get over yourself and start at least pretending to be enjoyable company or get hitchhiking. I'm not here to wait on you like the needy little kid you are." Until he got his act together, fuck any kind of civility. He turned sharply on his heel, back up the hill towards the van.

"Hey! Aren't you at least going to help me get out?" Roxas was a bit shocked. He'd only known him for a few days, but he'd never seen Axel act like this.

"What, do you need water wings too? Swim, genius."

He disappeared into the trees. Well… now Roxas felt like an idiot… Ugh, whatever, he just had to get out of this fucking freezing water. He'd been an exceptionally good swimmer in middle school back when they actually had a team. He kicked his legs, falling back into the routine memorized by his muscles. Once or twice he sank unexpectedly (It had been to long since he'd even been in water). A few minutes of struggling brought him coughing and panting onto the bank.

'I swear I'm getting revenge for this'…

He felt heavy. His shirt clung to his body uncomfortably and his pants were in danger of falling with the added weight. There wouldn't be replacements in the car, either, or a towel. It was tempting to just flop down on the ground and sulk, but the sooner he got back, the sooner Axel could die.

Hm. Rewind for a second. Axel had just told him off for the kind of thoughts he was having. He was stubborn as fuck about the way he acted, but at the same time he didn't want to be thrown in a river again. And he'd never seen Axel get angry like that. Hold on, thoughts, don't get all sympathetic. Agh, just… Well, he was an irritating asshole, make no mistake. But maybe he didn't deserve the treatment Roxas was giving him. Maybe. Somewhat. It was possible.

Roxas despised admitting that he was wrong. So he wouldn't.

He reached the top, shaking with cold but too proud to say anything to Axel. The redhead was currently leaning against his vehicle, smug expression on his face and foul-smelling cigarette against his lips.

He blew a cloud of smoke towards the sky. "Well get in."

He supposed it relaxed him a bit to know he was still welcome. Really, he'd be screwed if he couldn't stay with Axel. He pulled his door open… there was heat radiating from inside. Carefully he climbed in. The heat was blasting, instantly warming his soaked-through skin. So that's why Axel stayed out of the car. … He might have been… thankful for that. But he'd be damned if he was going to say so.

'He doesn't need the ego boost…'

After a few moments of huddling in on himself for warmth, he rolled down his window – it had an old school crank handle and everything. "… Don't smoke in the car again." His voice sounded foreign, way too gentle to be as commanding as he wanted.

Another tendril of smoke past through Axel's lips before he spoke. "Let up on the brat act and I'll consider it."

'_I'm compromising…'_ Another puff. _'I hate compromising.'_ To be fair, so did Roxas. Axel didn't know that, but he could guess as much.

"It'll be easier when I'm not getting your second-hand lung cancer." He wasn't relenting, but he wasn't arguing. That seemed like a fair enough trade to him. Perhaps he could try to do the same when dealing with Axel. He wasn't about to be his bitch, but he could be his… equal. Yes, equal sounded good.

He took another steady drag and ash fell to his feet. He was running down... "Fine."

This wasn't going to be easy…

It took Axel two entire cigarettes to get over his irritation. He felt completely calm by the end. Thank god or whoever for nicotine. It would be approximately another half-hour before Axel got back into the car with Roxas. By that time he was completely warm and dried…

Roxas _really_ despised admitting that he was wrong.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter bored you. It's the bridge chapter between 1 and 3, so not much plot development going on yet. I promise something more interesting will happen in the next chapter.

Don't get spoiled kids, this is a very unusual updating speed for me.

Review at least to tell me what you think. I swear the two of them will start to chill out after this. I can't stand characters who hate each other off the bat either. Expect to see chapter 3 in the not so distant future.


	3. Cards and Melodies

Fast enough for ya? I know I said they would be nicer in this chapter, but anyone with a personality (which I assume is most people) will know it's not that easy!

They play a game in this chapter that might be a bit hard to follow. Just keep going back to the rules if you get confused. I think I followed them properly...

Ten points to whoever spots the Starship Troopers reference!

* * *

The fundamental problem with agreeing to be more civil was that he actually had to _do_ it. For one, he'd decided to, though he didn't especially _want_ to. And honestly, it was in Roxas's mental make-up to automatically counter whatever someone said to him. But he'd tried. No seriously, he did. Just because he'd gotten into at least three more arguments with Axel in the eighteen hours - counting sleep - since being thrown into a river, didn't mean he hadn't tried.

At the moment he was prepared to start a fight with him just for something to _do._ It had been hours since waking up, and all they did was cruise around this shithole town pumping pollution into the ozone layer.

Axel tried to play his favourite game: taunt the bigot with homoeroticism. That had been followed by an argument. Shockingly. Roxas then tried to force Axel to play the quiet game, which was followed by a rousing, one-player game of imagining all the people on the sidewalks dying in horrific ways. Axel would have been concerned about what all this staring-at-roads would do to him if he wasn't already certain of his insanity.

His voice confidently broke the silence. "I spy..."

And Roxas sounded _ecstatic_ about it too. "What was that?"

"I spy, wi-"

"No. Don't even-"

"-th my little-"

Louder this time. "Axel, I said no."

"-eye, something-"

"_No._ Don't you dare-"

"That is... devastatingly gorgeous."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Yourself."

The redhead gave him the most painfully irritating grin. "I was going to say the guy in that shop window, _flatterer_."

His fingers twitched against the seat. Don't strangle. Don't strangle. Bad Roxas. The rarely-used rational little voice in the back of his mind nagged him that Axel probably needed entertainment as badly as he dead. Okay, breathe in slowly. Count to five and try speaking calmly.

"You need to stop and get us something to do. Soon." There was still a tense undertone, more like he was declaring his strong desire to murder something. Which, inwardly, he was but at least he wasn't arguing again. "You're probably as close to the edge as I am."

"I'm way over it." He honestly had no idea what he was supposed to get to entertain Roxas. That wasn't his responsibility. He'd tried to be friendly, but it was easy enough to see that the blond wasn't going for that. The look he was currently giving him told him more than enough. "Alright, alright."

This place didn't seem like it was all that likely to have an arcade or strip club anywhere nearby. They passed a bowling alley a ways back but that wasn't going to be his idea of fun for another fifty years or so. He intended to pay as little of his money as possible to get _her majesty _some toys to play with.

So it seemed only logical to pull into some grungy little shop, complete with the dimly-lit lottery sign and a shed in the back that looked distinctly like they kept Jason Vorhees inside. Something like that. It wasn't exactly the high life, but if nothing else he could get a few new packs of his beloved – something he desperately needed right about now.

"A convenience store?"

"You bet. Are you coming?"

"What do you think?"

He shrugged. "Had to try." The door was pushed hard enough to make it properly close. He stuffed the keys in his pocket and left Roxas to deal with his own decision. If a serial killer _did_ come out of that shed, he wouldn't be held responsible.

He had to admit that Roxas was right about one thing – he did smell. But whoever owned a place like this had no right to judge him anyway. He would have to stop somewhere for a bath soon; he would _not_ let his ravishing good looks go to waste, no mater the circumstance. It would be a lot easier if the blond pain in the ass didn't make a face like he'd thrown something dead into his lap at the single mention of a motel. Man, for a technical adult, he had a way of acting like a demanding child.

The typical jingle played over his head and the shopkeep was already staring him down. You know, that constant, unnerving glare they give someone like they're going to steal everything or hold the place up (like it had anything of value) on the simple basis that they're young-looking. Axel didn't bother giving him a look back or trying to act any less suspicious – how he would do that anyway, he didn't know – and strolled down the short aisles.

Okay, now for the basics. He didn't trust any real food that came out of these places, even he wasn't that careless. Chocolate bars were pretty filling, and come on, who _didn't _eat chocolate bars? He picked up as many as he could in several varieties to be safe and balanced them in one arm. Chips could be something that wasn't full of only sugar. He took a good armful of those as well – plain so as not to _offend_ Roxas's palette, and barbecue for himself. Hm. Perhaps he should have invested in a basket.

"Hold onto these for a minute." He dumped the pile on the counter, aware that he appeared to be stocking up for a hard winter. The look the cashier was giving him hardened, as though laying so many purchases out made him somehow more likely to shoplift.

He crossed the store to the dully buzzing refrigerators in the back. Cola, cream soda, ginger ale, root beer, iced tea, a variety of energy drinks, orange, grape, lime and pomegranate (because why the hell not) soda traveled one by one into his arms. After a moment's deliberation he grabbed a few bottles of water and juices as well, in case Roxas felt like complaining about the sugar levels. He let those down on the counter as well... images of shattering glass and a rainbow of sugar-water flying everywhere had been surfacing in his mind's eye. It would be massively trippy to watch, but probably not worth it.

Now, about entertainment. He passed some books of crosswords for old and/or friendless people, a selection of cheap plastic knock-offs that probably came from a sweatshop somewhere, a few books that promised 'hours of fun for long trips with kids!' just waiting to be picked up by some poor sucker who clearly knew jack shit about children. He paused briefly small bottles of bubbles because nearly everyone got some kind of amusement out of them, but it would just figure that Roxas would be that one in a million person who didn't.

He passed another rack. Condoms. They were usually a good idea for him but he had this strange feeling that Roxas wouldn't be amused. Luckily, he was long past being thirteen and finding hours of immature joy in playing with them – they had much better uses now. Anyway, what kind of moron trusted condoms from a convenience store? They likely came pre-packaged with herpes.

A few decks of cards lined the rack towards the end of the aisle. Huh, cards were pretty safe. One could do a few things with cards, which more often than not ending in stripping. At least Roxas couldn't get upset about them even if he wasn't satisfied. Close enough. Bypassing the cards backed with girls in bikinis (ugh), he picked up a set and dropped those at the front, where the cashier was already ringing through his rations of junk food.

"And three packs of Dancing Flames as well." He leaned against the counter, watching the man grab his paper-wrapped chemical death. He'd never been checked for ID, even when he'd started at fourteen.

He had to cringe a bit at the price – damn, they charged a lot for those things – but he supposed he'd been able to get all he came for. He slipped the bills across the counter and took the heavy plastic bags, preparing to step out of the glorious air conditioning.

He threw them into the back of the van, satisfied by the way Roxas jumped at his sudden arrival. The blond glanced into the back seat, eyebrows raising.

"How much did you get?"

"Everything we'll need for a while."

"Something to do?"

"Yeah, let's just get out of this place first." Roxas gave him a hard look - he suspected something. He was getting tired of everyone looking at him like that. If he wasn't getting lusty, begging eyes, he wasn't interested. "What? I want to find a place to stop for a while."

"I'm warning you Axel, if you're thinking of anything…"

"Don't flatter yourself, kiddo, I'm into big boys." There seemed to be some picnic ground - or maybe a trailer park, considering – up ahead. That was probably as good a spot as any. It took less than a minute to pull into it. Axel opened the back again, grabbing a bag with some snacks and the playing cards. He was beginning to lament his lack of alcohol. "Will you get out _here_?"

"I'm not sitting on the ground, or on the tables. Who knows what people did on those…"

"Suit yourself." He tossed the bag onto the roof, beginning to climb on top of the van.

Roxas didn't get it. Was Axel trying to break his car? He must have had some plan… plus it did seem… a little fun. And he wasn't about to get stuck down here doing nothing. He pushed the rather difficult door open. "You think I can't do that too?"

With some difficulty he reached for the roof, starting to pull himself up. Uh, this was harder than he thought. Damn you, short legs! His dignity was bruised enough when Axel finally pulled him over the side. "You're a regular Bond, really."

"Shut up. What did you get?" He arranged himself to sit cross-legged.

Axel laid out the bottles, chips and the cards. "I hope that's not too offensive to you."

"Cards? You want to play some card game?"

"That's usually what cards imply. Unless you want to build a house with them, which I'm total shit at by the way. So what's your game? Poker? Blackjack? Pinochle?"

"Nobody knows how to play pinochle."

"Okay, fair enough." He flicked the cards between his hands, more to show off than anything. They passed in a smooth line from one hand to the next, not one dropping. "So, what do you want to play?"

"Poker and blackjack suck with just two people. What would we play for anyway?"

Axel, admittedly, hadn't thought of that. "Money, we've both got enough."

"What's the point of that? It's all going to the same things."

"You have a point. Strip-"

"_No_."

"Spoilsport." He tossed the cards again. "Okay, it's a bit slumber party, but we could play for secrets."

Roxas tensed slightly, "What kind of secrets?"

"Just whatever the other person asks. The most interesting secrets win."

"…Can we go back to the stripping?"

'_Heh-… Hang on, this is interesting…'_ His grin widened. "Why? Are you hiding something?"

"That's not it. It's just stupid. What am I going to find out, your-" He mockingly raised the pitch of his voice "_Celebrity crush_ or something?"

Axel nearly rolled his eyes. "Look, if you get a question you really don't want to answer, then pass it. I really don't care about the gay skeletons in your closet."

This really didn't seem like a good idea. But then again, he was already up here, and it was this or go back to doing nothing. Besides, what did he really have to hide from Axel? "…Fine, but I can't guarantee it will all be true."

"How will I know the difference?" Hm, War was a pretty quick and easy game for two people, but that would be way too many questions. He supposed he could modify it a bit. "Here's how it goes. We each get half the deck, at the same time we both put down a card. If they're the same colour, that's a blank and no one tells anything. If they're a different colour, the lower number gets asked a question - anything at all. Doesn't even have to be a secret, per se. If they come up a different colour and the number is the same, both of us answer the same question."

"Colour? Don't you mean suit?"

"No, I mean two suits fall under one colour. If we were playing with four people, it'd be suit."

"So it's a bit like truth or dare gambling."

"Somewhat, but I'm being kind and not daring you to do anything. You do _not _want to do any of my dares, ask my high school friends."

"I'll just take your word for it." Was there actually-…? There was! Dear lord, there was the faintest hint of a smile on the kid's face!

"Finally." Axel couldn't contain his smug grin. He shuffled the cards through his fingers briefly, neatly dividing the deck and handing half to Roxas. The blond watched him, opening one of the root beer bottles and raising it too his lips. He might as well get used to this, it might help with the… attempting to be civil.

"First card."

They each flipped one cared down on the roof, face up. Two of hearts and five of diamonds. A blank. Roxas relaxed a little. Axel paused to open one of the energy drinks before they put another card down.

In front of Axel, jack of spades. In front of Roxas, nine of diamonds. Shit.

"I guess you're the first victim" Roxas gave him a rather flat look. "Alright, since it's the first one I'll start with something easy." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Are you a natural blond?"

"That's your idea of starting easy?" It seemed rather personal to him, considering the way one usually found that out. And all things considered, it was more of a mystery if Axel had been born with that candy-heart red hair. It was doubtful, he'd never seen anyone's hair actually grow in such a garish colour.

"Are you or aren't you?"

Roxas sighed. "Yes, I'm naturally this blond. And I'm not proving it to you."

"You're no fun."

He picked up his root beer, speaking mid-sip. "Deal with it."

Cards went down again. Axel, eight of clubs. Roxas, two of spades. Five of spades, three of spades. Ace of hearts, seven of diamonds.

Axel's hand went down, four of clubs. Roxas's, two of diamonds. "Not again..."

"Don't act like I rigged this. I've got a good one." Roxas doubted that. Axel's idea of 'good' was always leagues away from his own definition. "As a kid, what was the weirdest thing you wanted to be?"

"You mean as a career?" _That_ was a closely guarded secret. Only his family new that, and he made his mother swear to never breathe a word of it.

"Yeah, you know, doctor, teacher, fireman, fairy princess, whatever you were into." He raised his drink to his lips again.

He was silent for a while. What did it matter if Axel knew that? It's not like he could tell anyone who Roxas actually knew, and he'd only been a kid at the time. More to the point, why not just lie about it? His mouth was already moving. "I wanted to... be in a boy band."

_Fuck!_ He hadn't meant to say that!

Energy drink splashed everywhere as Axel sputtered. "Are you _fucking serious_?"

"It was popular at the time, and I was four!" Too late, Axel had keeled over with hysterical laughter, nearly sending him right off the edge of the van. Roxas was tempted to 'help' push him the rest of the way. _So_ tempted.

Axel could scarcely breathe. "That... is so... _gay_."

Roxas scowled, quite pointedly slamming his next card onto the van. Queen of spades. The redhead still shook as he let his drop. Jack of diamonds. His tone was much harsher than was probably necessary, but he was pissed. That jackass now knew the most embarrassing thing about him. "Okay. Where'd you get the smartass attitude from?"

"What kind of question is that? I guess could give you a long answer to that... but seriously, pick something interesting." His laughter still hadn't calmed completely. He'd finally gotten Roxas to prove that he wasn't just an icy husk. That was a step towards tolerating him... maybe.

He thought for less than a second. "Okay then, why the tattoos?"

All at once Axel's expression turned solemn, almost chilled. His voice was grave. "Don't ever get drunk with mimes."

Roxas stared. "What?"

The serious look cracked, he was laughing again. "I'm kidding. The real story isn't that interesting. I was with my two closest friends at the time and they made a bet with me that there was no way a thirteen year old kid could talk someone into giving them a tattoo. I got the design from a circus-style make up highlight in some magazine at the tattoo parlour while I was waiting." He grinned, reminiscing. "Man, I made enough money off that bet to cover what I paid for them plus keep me from eating cafeteria food for weeks."

Huh. That was... interesting. "How'd you convince the guy?"

"One question at a time, Roxy." His irritation at the nickname kept him from pressing the issue.

"There." He put down his next card. Jack of clubs. Axel's, four of spades. Blank again. Axel was first to put his down, a nine of hearts. Roxas cringed as he turned his own over. Six of spades. "Ugh, me again?"

Axel didn't hesitate. "Are you a virgin?"

"_What_?" The question took him completely off guard.

"The question I asked... for the game."

Oh! … _Oh_... He considered countering this as well, but the whole virgin thing didn't need to be a big secret for guys, right? Nothing to be embarrassed by. "... No, I'm not. And that was such a teenage girl question."

Axel was too surprised by the answer to even process the insult. He'd honestly expected him to be. "Are you telling the truth?"

Roxas sighed heavily, sipping his drink again. "If you really must know, I've only been with one person before, and it was only once."

"Who was it?" Now he was interested.

"One question at a time." He mocked the tone Axel used earlier. Axel shrugged, putting down his next card. Ace of clubs. Roxas followed, ten of hearts. "Uh... are aces supposed to be high or low?"

"I guess I can take the fall on this one and say they're low. Ask away."

Roxas struggled to come up with something as uncomfortable to answer as the questions he'd been given. "Alright, who was _your_ first?"

"Pass. That's privileged information."

"Are you kidding me?

"Give me a penalty for it if it bothers you."

As a matter of fact it _did_ bother Roxas! He'd answered everything truthfully – and most of that had been private! Axel had his cool little story to tell, but then the one potentially humiliating thing he just passed off? Agh, frustration! "Fine then. I'll think of a penalty for that later." It would have to be something good...

Two of clubs, nine of spades. King of clubs, ten of clubs. Seven of spades, seven of hearts. That was new.

"So we go together." He glanced at Roxas. "Any ideas?"

Roxas was already sour about how his last question had gone. "You decide."

"Uh... most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you."

That was easy enough to come up with, but telling him couldn't be worse than admitting to his shameful childhood aspiration. "You go first."

"Me? God, I don't get embarrassed easily, usually just pissed off."

"So you picked that question knowing you couldn't answer it?"

"Pretty much. Give me a minute to think, and tell me yours while you're at it."

"Right." Roxas sighed. It was more trouble to keep denying than just tell him. And it wasn't really... _that _bad... "Keep in mind that I was extremely drunk at the time this happened..."

"How it always goes."

He was already turning slightly pink. Outstanding, really. "I was with my brother and some friends upstairs in our bedroom. I guess I made some weird sound, and one of the girls offered my brother and I money to have a contest to see who could make the best sex noises. I was too drunk to remember who won."

That got some laughs out of Axel. Wow, Roxas was turning out to have a personality after all. "That's not so bad."

He deadpanned completely. "It gets better. The next day my oldest brother came up to our room and asked if there was 'something he should know about if we didn't want to talk to mom and dad'. Then he had a talk with us about 'confused feelings'"

Axel snorted. "I take it back, that is_ bad_."

"Tell me about it. I've been getting looks from him every time I go into my brother's room since." He shook it off. He definitely wanted the spotlight _off_ of him, hopefully permanently. "Now yours."

"Alright, don't rush me. The best one I can think of – and I was_ also_ extremely drunk at the time – was back in my junior year. I'd been taking shots all night and for whatever reason thought it was a good idea to sing along with the radio." He ripped open a bag of chips. "I guess some assholes from the drama department were there and lo and behold I come back to school on Monday to find out I'd been cast in the lead role of the school musical. The _female_ lead role. For weeks people would pass me in the hall and call me _milady_ or some stupid shit like that."

Roxas cringed, he'd experienced first hand Axel's sensitivity to being called a girl. "You didn't actually... _do_ it, did you?"

Fuck no." He scowled. "I went to the director and told them how petty and stupid their students were. I did break some fingers that day, though."

Significant colour drained from Roxas's face. He was starting to think he'd gotten off easy...

The dark tone vanished, he actually seemed rather bright now, though there was a barely-noticable tense edge lingering. "Anyway, I think you had the more interesting one there. Next card?"

"Oh, right." He let down his next card, queen of clubs. Axel's, six of diamonds. "Uh... let me think. What is... the most fucked up thing you do in your spare time?"

It took him less than a second to reply. "Arson, I guess."

"...Are you serious?"

"Yep. I've been fined more times than I can actually count." He nodded to himself. "It doesn't seem weird to me, but I guess I've had a thing with fire since I was a kid."

"Well, I'll hand it to you. That _is_ fucked up."

"I'm so fucked up, I scared my therapist off. Now are we still playing?"

"Yeah, sure." He grinned a bit. Okay, so there might have been the smallest, infinitesimal, microscopic chance that he was starting to have _fun_. Not much, mind you, but it was admittedly better than any interaction with Axel to this point. Whatever. He didn't have anything to prove.

Axel flicked the four of hearts onto the roof. Roxas put down the ten of spades. "Me again." The redhead lounged back, clearly not at all worried. That was somewhat irritating.

Not that he had any reason to be, Roxas couldn't think of anything particularly awkward to ask him. He was pretty sure he didn't want to know most of the more private things Axel did anyway. "Well... If you weren't here... what would you be doing right now?"

"Hm... Still trying to get here. This isn't exactly a new idea to me, I've been wanting to do it since high school. So I guess I'd be convincing my parents, avoiding getting a job, drinking in the basement while watching old horror movies and then picking up one of my regulars every few nights to keep my randy self in check. It wasn't the most glamourous life."

Roxas nearly choked on his drink. "_'Regulars'_?"

He merely shrugged. "Not to stroke my own ego, but I was sort of famous around the guys in my hometown."

Ugh, change of subject please. "Er-... You're uh... into classic horror?"

"Sort of. Just the over-the-top gory stuff from the 70s and 80s. Not for the quality or anything, I could care less about the plot."

Roxas's eyes shone a bit with the bloodlust he didn't let others know about. "I know what you mean. That's pretty cool."

Abruptly Axel was clapping his hands with shocking enthusiasm. "Wow, you can agree! Congratulations!"

"Oh shut up, like you know that much about me."

"That's the point of the game. I know you're naturally blond, you used to be into boy bands, you've fucked one person before and your older brother thinks it was your... uh, younger brother?"

"Same age."

"Oh, a _twin_. That's even better!"

… Roxas sighed. In all honesty, that was more than most people knew about him. "Can we wrap this up soon?"

"Usually I play 'til I run out of questions."

He could only hope that would be sooner rather than later. The cards went down again. Three blanks in a row until Axel put down the three of clubs and Roxas, the ace of diamonds. Damn it, why had they agreed that they would be low!

Hopefully now that he'd loosened up a bit, Axel could get decent information from him. "Tell me one thing that you'll actually eat. It doesn't have to be a real food."

Roxas pondered for a moment. "...Sea salt ice cream."

"_Salty_ ice cream? That's fucked."

"Don't knock it til you've tried it. You'll see if we manage to come across any. It's sort of a specialty thing."

"No kidding. It figures you would hate everything except the most disgusting-sounding food."

Another blank followed. The next cards were flipped over. Ten of spades, ten of diamonds.

Roxas spoke before Axel had the chance. _He _wanted to be in control. "Tell me something you would never tell anyone who wasn't a stranger." He was such a private person, it probably wouldn't be hard to come up with something not particularly mortifying. Axel, on the other hand, kept everything on display. But no one was without dirty little secrets.

The redhead sighed. He could think of one thing that only two other people in the world knew about – because they had been involved – but he didn't particularly _want_ to share that. Roxas was right though, they were still strangers. He wouldn't hold it against him, he was sure, it would probably actually make him more comfortable. "Fine, because I've embarrassed you enough today..." That was a lie, he could _never _embarrass Roxas enough. "In answer to that, and your question before... I've been gay and out about it my whole life, but my first time was with a girl."

Roxas blinked. "For real?"

"Yeah, don't go spreading that around. Technically there was a guy there too. We were all a group back in middle school, me, Marluxia and Larxene. The two of them had a thing for a while after that, but I think it was more of a power thing. I swore off women forever that night. Larxene went all psychobitch after we got to high school anyway, and Marluxia... well, even I don't know what he does now."

He definitely hadn't expected that, but then again he supposed a story like that was pretty normal, all things considered. It clearly bothered Axel, though, a side he hadn't seen much of from him.

"So you can forget the penalty for not telling you earlier. Your turn."

Roxas scowled a bit. He should demand to give him the penalty anyway, he could have used that to his advantage. "Uh... I've already told you things no one knows. Okay... when I was a kid I accidentally killed my brother's hamster and told my mom that it ran away."

"Huh. Isn't that kind of the opposite of the way it's supposed to go? How did you 'accidentally' kill it?"

"I used to feed it candy when I played with it. I didn't know better..." He looked a bit sheepish. "I did feel _bad_ about it after..."

"That's still kind of a dick move. I think mine won that one, yours was just cruel."

"I forgot we were even playing for anyone to win. Next card?"

They were both running low on cards. Roxas put down one of his last – the eight of spades. Axel flipped down the king of hearts. He was getting nervous, there were only so many things he had left that he could tell him. He was hoping this would be over soon.

Axel considered, smirking. "So, what's the real reason you're out here?"

Fuck, not again. "Oh my _god_. Would you quit with that?"

"You haven't given me a good enough answer yet."

"I want to live more freely, just like you. That's all there is."

"And I still don't believe that." He'd considered once or twice that Roxas may be telling the truth, but it just felt too damn convenient to him, so he chose to doubt it.

"Ugh, I'm not answering that."

"Tell me or strip." He took a nice luxurious sip of his half-spilled energy drink while Roxas hesitated.

The blond glared heavily, and with a dull thud his shirt landed between them. He didn't say a word as he jumped down to the ground. He was _done_ with this stupid game.

Oh god_damn_ it! He almost had Roxas acting like a normal, courteous person there. They'd even found some kind of common interest to make their time together at least possible to put up with. And he'd gone and ruined it again. The car shook as Roxas slammed the door behind him and Axel began to clean the cards, snacks and Roxas's shirt up. That had been the closest thing to fun they'd had so far, and probably ever would after that. He gathered everything into the bag and jumped down as well.

He got in after him, dumping the plastic bag behind the seat. "Come on, Roxas, I didn't think it bothered you that much. And I was fucking with you, I do believe you... sort of."

Roxas didn't speak for a moment. God, he could _see _the cold shell building up again. "Whatever. I think I have heatstroke from sitting on top of your stupid van anyway." That part was true, he was beginning to feel more and more dizzy and overheated.

Ungrateful brat. "Fine, then. I should know by now that you aren't capable of seeing the positives in anything. Take your shirt." He didn't need to, Axel had already thrown it on top of him. "I'm getting gas and then we're getting out of this city."

"Hm." Roxas rested his head on the windowsill. The heat pounding in his head made it difficult for him to stay awake. It didn't matter if he took a nap now, he supposed. It wasn't as though he had anything to say to the prying asshole.

Axel had barely made it out onto the road before Roxas was asleep again. Kid sure could sleep. Perhaps he should have had more concern for the sunstroke he claimed to have. Eh, if he started acting more sick, then he'd get worried.

It would take no time to find a gas station here, a city like this had nothing _but_ gas stations. His serial killer theory was getting more credible by the minute. Zombies could also work in a town like this... zombies were more badass.

He was starting to think talking to Roxas was the only time he _didn't_ think such fucked up things...

The station he pulled up to was self-serve. At least he didn't have to bother himself by bantering with Roxas about how many _germs_ lurked in places like these. Almost to spite that, he grabbed a chocolate bar from one of the many bags to eat even though he'd be touching the supposedly lethal pump. Scandalous. He started the gas flowing, leaning back on his van. Steadily taking bite after bite of the confection was a bit like smoking. Enough to calm him, anyway.

He was long finished the bar when the tank was finally full. With only cash on him he'd have to go to the most-certainly-zombie-infested shop to pay. For a brief second he actually considered taking the knife before dismissing his thoughts. He didn't say much to the cashier, who was just as dull and dingy-looking as the rest of the station, simply dropping the right amount of bills in front of him and accepting his change distantly.

He stretched as he left the shop again. The sooner this was done, the sooner he could get back to-... Well actually there was nothing to look forward to coming back to. That was a great feeling.

He'd hardly noticed the lump curled against the station until it sniffled. Axel swerved back a bit. On closer inspection, the lump was actually a person – male to be more exact, and close to his own age by the looks of him. His blond hair was darker and dirtier than Roxas's, nearly brown, and he would have called the style weird if he were anyone to talk. It oddly suited him though. His artistic mix of blue-and-black clothing plus more accessories than he could count didn't suit this place at all. Right, back on topic, he looked upset.

What the hell, he could ask. It's not like he had anywhere to be in a hurry. "Hey, uh... What's up?"

"Huh?" He blond-brunette kid obviously hadn't expected anyone to speak to him.

"You're just sitting here. And I don't see any other cars around. So what's up, you waiting for someone?"

He gulped, looking a bit nervous, but laughed it off. "Oh yeah, some of my friends are coming for me. They're just playing a stupid joke on me, they'll be back soon..."

That sounded convincing. "You don't seem so sure."

His voice was a bit faster this time. "'Course I'm sure. Actually, they probably just drove off and didn't realise I wasn't back yet." He laughed shakily. "They're going to feel so stupid when they look into the back seat and notice I'm not there."

Yep, he was going to have to break it to him. "Uh, I'm just going to take a guess. How long have you been here?"

"Three hours." The bubbly voice was cracking. "M-maybe four, I can't tell time."

Well, that confirmed it. "Sorry, man, they're gone."

"Th-that's not true. They wouldn't just leave like that. Sooner or later one of them will be like 'Hey, Demyx is missing' and everyone will get worried."

Axel sighed, taking a seat beside him. "Tell me what happened, from the beginning."

Demyx – because apparently that was his name – cleared his throat and nodded. "O-okay, well, my band and I were-... _are_ supposed to play this big set tomorrow night at the Hollow Bastion nightclub in the next town over. We just cut through this town to get off the highway and I got out to pay for gas and buy everyone snacks... but when I came back out they were totally gone, like out of sight and everything."

"Your friends are assholes, dude. Any idea what you're going to do now?"

He bowed his head in reluctant acceptance, still clinging to the hope that they really had just forgotten. He laughed uneasily. "Not really. I figure I'll get myself to the club and find out what happened. At least I could get my sitar back..."

"You play a... sitar?"

"For sure! I thought it could be like, a cool sound for our band that no one else had. They've still got her in the van, though, and we can't be parted." He pouted a bit.

"Any idea how you're going to get there?"

"Not really." Axel had to marvel at the way he _still_ sounded optimistic.

Well, he couldn't be any worse than Roxas. "Hey, I've got a car and no where to go. I could take you as far as your concert thing."

_'Plus a nightclub would have entertainment, booze, __**and**__ some willing guys...'_

He instantly brightened. "You would do that?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said I had nothing better to do." He pulled himself up from the ground, Demyx springing up beside him. "Just get seat behind mine, I've already got someone in the front."

He practically floated to the car, beaming. "Wow, thanks! This is so cool." He'd wanted to call shotgun as usual, but this was just as good. Whoever this was, he sure was a nice guy.

Axel couldn't help but feel amazed. He could already see that this guy was basically the polar opposite of Roxas. He'd trusted him in an instant – perhaps too quickly, even. For a moment there he almost felt bad for the rapists and pedophiles for taking away probably the easiest prey ever. But that feeling didn't last.

He unlocked the door to let them both in, starting the car. "You're welcome to anything in the bags if you want. I don't eat much and it probably won't be good enough Sleeping Beauty here." He jabbed his thumb towards he still-dozing Roxas.

Huh, that kid was cute, and probably cool too if he hung out with his redheaded rescuer. Demyx was sure he would like this trip. "Awesome! By the way, what's your name?"

He couldn't help but grin at his attitude. "Axel, and yours is Demyx."

"Woah, how'd you know that?"

"I'm psychic."

"Huh? Oh right, I said it earlier, didn't I?"

"Well done." If nothing else, Demyx could sure liven things up.

* * *

Roxas woke not long after to the sounds of laughing and teasing argument.

"-still say Part Three was the best installment."

"Yeah, it was good. But you can't deny the pure awesomeness of the space shuttle fight scene in Part Five!" He froze. He did not recognize _that_ voice. He sat up quite abruptly, his head spinning. Some mullet-headed kid was in their – er, Axel's – back seat!

"Who the hell is that?" He glanced at the road - pure highway again. Oh, fuck...

Axel's tone was far too cheery. "Oh, so you're awake."

"Hi, I'm D-"

"Brilliant deduction, now who is he? Is this some gang thing? Are you going t-"

There he went with that again."Oh Rox, lighten up. He's just getting a ride to the next town."

Demyx laughed a bit. "Yeah, lighten up. I thought you'd be more fun than this."

Roxas _fumed_. He shoved himself tightly into the corner, crossing his arms. "Whatever. If he's going to be here, at least make him keep it down. I can't stand-..."

Axel abruptly pulled them onto the side of the road. "Roxas, get out."

Shock froze him. "What?"

"Demyx, switch spots with Roxas." The friendlier of the two blinked, but did as he was told. He sheepishly murmured an apology as the small blond was moved from his spot.

"He-..wh-... You can't just give him my seat!" Good god, he'd started to _whine_ there.

"That seat and the entire car belongs to me, so it's up to me who I want sitting beside me. Take the back."

Fine, fuck it. He had no reason to want to stay in the front, and the food was in the back anyway. He didn't have to feel so offended. By the time he'd slammed the door they were already back on the road and this Demyx-whoever-he-was was playing with the radio buttons.

Axel laughed a bit. "You actually like this retro stuff?"

Demyx joined the laughter anyway, tone playful. "Are you kidding? This band is _timeless_."

"I know they had that one really popular song, what was it?"

Roxas spoke up flatly, "It was Lo-"

"Lost My Heart, circa '76." Demyx provided.

"Oh yeah. I don't really know them other than that."

Roxas tried again to speak, his tone a bit less confident. He didn't like that he wasn't given a chance to speak."My mom had their album, you know, I used to-"

Demyx was nodding, speaking over him again. "Then they lost their lead singer to a really crap band that got no where in the charts."

"Ah yeah, I remember reading something like that."

What the _hell_. Were either of them listening to him at all? As the minutes trickled by, Roxas tried again and again to integrate himself into the conversation, but it was like he was a ghost. Axel and Demyx kept on arguing and laughing over the radio station like old friends. Was he even there to them?

He-... He didn't need to be a part of it. No big deal. As if he wanted to be a part of whatever stupid joke they were having. He picked up the deck of cards, shuffling them for a solo game.

Just... whatever.

Axel spoke to him only once more. "By the way, Dem and I outvote you, so we're getting a motel as soon as we find one."

* * *

Okay, so I may have gone a _little _overboard with this chapter. Now, everyone who was matching up Organization pairings to the cards being put down, raise your hand. Come on people, be honest.

**ATTENTION EVERYONE.** Here's the part where the readers come in. I'm sure everyone who hasn't been reviewing has just been waiting in the wings for this part (ah, I crack myself up). If you do have any ideas, any at all, for something you would like to see/know, just put it into a review. Even if you think it's stupid or wouldn't work, tell me anyway! I really want this to be about you guys too, not just me! A few conditions, however:

1. Try to make it detailed, but at the same time general. There is a good chance I'll be able to fit everyone's thoughts in somewhere, just not all in one chapter. So unless you've got something REALLY AWESOME that NEEDS to be immediately in the next chapter, try to keep it something that could fit in anywhere. For example "I think Roxas should wear a bananahammock" can be made to fit in to several situations, whereas "This scene should end with Axel waking up and realising it was all a dream" can't. BUT AS I SAID, please don't keep your ideas to yourself even if they look like that. I am going to do my very best to fit everything in.

2. Please no "GIMME AKUROKU" or "YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOI". I guarantee there will be boylove goodness for everyone, but that sort of thing is just a senseless demand. If there's an unusual pairing you want to see, fabulous. Tell me that and if you think you know a way it could work, that's great too! So I'm all for yaoi requests, just specific and intelligent ones, if you please.

So... don't expect updates as fast from now on. This was kind of a special case, but I am a busy girl and it generally takes me three days to write a chapter if I'm not doing anything else. If I'm good and stick to schedule then chapter four should be out... some time this week. After I get all of your lovely ideas of course.

No joke, every review I get makes me squeal and hug myself. I'm such a little girl...


	4. Hollow Bastion

Thank you everyone for your reviews, I am all warm and fuzzy inside! Though I think **NormaJean Beausoleil **might be stalking me because she is onto my love affair with ZexionRoxas.

Here is your (slightly late) update everyone!

**Warning:** This fic just became rated M. If that bothers you, don't say I didn't warn you. I think that means it will stop showing up with the other new updates list because "K-T" is preselected. So I guess you'll all just have to work harder : D …Or add an alert and do even less work. –thumbs up–

Also I readded Chapter 3 because there was a slight error. Yay OCD.

* * *

So maybe Roxas would freak out about the small motel but Axel was sick of sleeping in the car – he wanted at least one night in a real bed! He was more inclined to agree with Demyx on everything at this point. Sure, he didn't know nearly as much about the guy as Roxas, but he was so much easier to get along with.

It was night by the time they'd found cheap lodgings that looked a little less like they frequented meth deals than the others. Axel was literally shocked that the young blond didn't say anything as they checked in – even Axel had to admit that the room they were given was unpleasant. Actually… he didn't remember Roxas saying anything since he'd made him switch seats with Demyx. Fuck, was that his fault? Agh, could anyone just be happy for a minute?

He tossed his keys to the small side table and sat back on the nearest bed. He needed a shower… and would have to stop and buy new clothes soon. He'd only brought three outfits to rotate through and he knew that the other two didn't have anything. Oh, if he had told himself a week ago that he would be bending over backwards for some strangers now-…

Well no, he wouldn't just let them walk over him. Especially Roxas (Demyx didn't seem like he was taking advantage). Axel had never been the tactful type, he wasn't really one for trying to be cautious with someone's feelings. He supposed he didn't want Roxas getting upset again, sulking and generally dragging everyone's mood down. But what the hell was he supposed to do? The kid just gave him an attitude when he tried to be friendly!

He stretched – finally he had the room to! "Alright, there's only two beds and they're probably the cleanest in the room. One of you ladies will have to man up and share or take the floor."

Roxas didn't move from the doorway. On no real basis, he'd decided that Demyx would be annoying to sleep next to. He knew too much about Axel's perverted ways to want to sleep with _him_. Uh… well actually, for the past few days he'd probably been sleeping in closer quarters with Axel than this. So… he supposed it might have been reasonable. He wasn't going to jump at the opportunity and make it seem like he was eager, though.

But Demyx apparently didn't mind doing just that. He lay back on the bed with Axel. Demyx was never afraid to get close to people. Plus the redhead was like, cool and good-looking. Score! "I'll take the bed with you, then."

"You'd better not snore or move around a lot when you sleep."

"I don't think I do…" Probably not, he had to sleep in a hammock in the back of a moving van for the past few nights and he'd never fallen out.

Roxas forgot to take his eyes away from them. Oh… Of course. It was only logical that the two of them would be sharing a bed, they got along so well, after all. Roxas knew he was the anti-social one out of the three, so he shouldn't have a problem with sleeping alone to. It didn't bother him. The more pressing issue was how to somehow sanitize the bed he supposed he would have to sleep in.

Axel was already turning out the lights. He was tired and finally the slightest bit comfortable. "Oh yeah, Rox, there's a shower here so you can get a proper one."

"That's good."

"Do it in the morning, though. I'm going to sleep."

"Fine." Roxas pulled back the covers, not looking towards the other bed. He kicked off his even dirtier shoes and reluctantly slid under the covers. He shifted to get comfortable, turning his back away from them.

Axel was a normal guy in one respect – he sucked at being perceptive. Still, the way Roxas was shuffling around like a kicked puppy spoke loud and clear. That's cute, he was put out. Normally he would have wanted to keep tormenting him and get more of those small pouts and the pointed pay-more-attention-to-me avoided glances. He didn't really think Roxas was trying to be coy here, though. He actually seemed… genuinely hurt.

Great, now _he_ looked like the jerk! Roxas had been the one complaining and refusing to have any pleasant social contact, so why did it seem like Axel was a bad guy for giving him just what he deserved? It might have been possible that Roxas wasn't as cold as he appeared. He _did _get him to play a game with him, and actually admit things about himself. That had to mean something.

Maybe he was right to have tried to teach him a lesson. After being ignored he probably actually _wanted_ to talk. His body language seemed to think so.

Axel spoke into the darkness. "You know, there's no rule that says we have to use both beds. If you want to you can share with us."

The voice that answered was tense, defensive. "What makes you think I need to have a sleepover in your bed?"

"Just offering."

There was a long silence. So long Axel though Roxas might have fallen asleep. A steady shift of blankets followed and soft footsteps across the carpet. A warm body slipped in next to his and he smirked. He didn't comment, though, he wanted to keep his limbs.

'_Remember, it's the hands-off rule with this one. He feels nice, though…'_

As he was drifting off, he could have sworn he felt Roxas shift a little closer and a pair of hands rest lightly against his back.

* * *

Demyx woke up earlier than the other – huh, he didn't know that Roxas had slept in their bed – two. Not long ago, he'd been anything but an early riser. Since traveling with the band he'd learned how to be for one reason. And it was the very same reason he was up before the alarm now.

He made sure that Axel and Roxas were still asleep before creeping towards the bathroom. He made short work of dropping his overly tight jeans to the floor. As always he would have to be quick – but come on, it had been like three days!

It was difficult to think as his hand finally worked away his briefs and wrapped around his quickly hardening length. But he needed to, it wasn't good enough without some images in his mind.

Porn… what was some porn he'd seen recently? Ugh, he couldn't remember. His hand twisted and pumped slowly at first. Nu-uh, he would not let the arousal fade just because he was getting distracted. Uh… uh, okay… Axel. Red hair… Curling his hands in wild red hair. Green eyes… Malachite eyes lowered, almost narrowed in his cat-like way. Lanky figure curved against his. Too-hot tongue ablaze against his skin. That cigarette-scarred voice breathing against his ear, whispering into his ear how good his body felt, all the things he wanted to do to him, every detail of how he would make sure that Demyx didn't walk again any time soon. Those long fingers burying inside of him, curling and twisting, making him see stars.

"Mm…" He closed his eyes, envisioning it perfectly. He didn't harbour any especial feelings for Axel, but he was still _damn fine_. So what if Demyx knew how to appreciate that? And appreciate it he did.

He leaned back against the sink, gripping it with his free hand. It took virtually no time for him to harden near-painfully with those thoughts in his mind. Good for you, imagination. He stroked himself liberally - it was second nature to him (as with any young guy). His hand tunnelled tighter around himself. Ah, he was pretty good at this. The image of the redhead was slipping from his mind.

Roxas replaced the slim, angular man in his fantasies. Mm, Roxas. He'd want to be on top of him, actually. Demyx was pretty damn good at going either way on that, he thought. He could imagine that cute face – too young for his real age – flushing deeply as he panted. Squirming to press into Demyx's (clearly) knowing hands as he became to needy to control himself. He was pretty moody too, though. He'd probably complain about being on the bottom and need to be pushed around a little bit to be convinced. Hey, Demyx could do that too.

'_He'd probably be suuuper tight, too…'_

Evidently, Demyx had no shame.

Well, maybe somewhat. A teensy bit. He'd noticed that he was beginning to make sound. Uh oh, too good, thoughts! Too good! It killed him to take his hand from his burning erection, but for the sake of avoiding being caught – not only for the obvious reason, it was also turning into a bad porno in his head – he did. Shower, in the shower now. Water… he knew how to control a faucet. Really, he did. It was just… hard to remember right now.

Nngh, don't say hard. Don't say hard.

The two still in bed woke to the sound of the shower running. Axel had to withhold his laughter at the way Roxas sat up, eyes still closed like a tired kitten's. No, think of a more unappealing image. No, Axel. Out of bounds. Sigh. He was _definitely_ getting some when they got back to civilization.

The blond swung his legs off the bed. "Mmgett'nup." He rubbed his eyes and grimaced at his own state. His clothes and skin itched with the remaining algae and whatever other horrible toxins must have been in that water. Instead of feeling the need to deck Axel at the memory, he focused on the sounds of running water. He was impatient for his shower…

He glanced back at Axel, for the first time actually thinking about what he'd done. In the span of a few days his life had gone from – well at least somewhat – normal to having no idea where he was and staying in some motel with two guys he barely knew. It wasn't exactly bright in anyone's book. He supposed there was a sort of… thrilling adrenaline to not knowing exactly what was going on around him. He'd never tried just… not being in control of everything. Kind of relieving, in it's own way.

Yet, he kind of missed home. He didn't miss his parents, but he began to wonder how Ven and Cloud were doing. Were they worried about him, or just disappointed in him? Now that he thought about it, he didn't want to see what their expressions would be when they saw him again. It might be better that he didn't show himself there again.

Even if he wanted to… how the hell would he do it now? He'd set out on a trail he didn't know how to get back down. That was oddly… relaxing. Was that what Axel was after? This lack of responsibility? Not being needed by anyone at any time? All the trivial things he'd once worried about were lifted from his shoulders. The more he let himself feel, the better it felt.

He could be onto something here.

At any rate, he did miss his convenient comforts. A bed, food, new clothes, frequent bathing.

And the shower stopped neatly on cue. Hallelujah! Praise whatever gods he didn't believe in! He was at the door within seconds, apparently unable to put two and two together. Shower off equals naked person stepping out, smarty-pants.

And ye verily he did open the door on Demyx. Naked Demyx. Very wet, very, very naked Demyx.

"Oh fuck-…" He stumbled back, apologizing quickly. He wasn't enough of a prick to act like that wasn't his fault.

The older blond, on the other hand, remained bright. "Oh, hey Roxas! I'm all finished up, so you can shower if you want." Yep, finished. In _oh_ so many more ways than one. Oh right, naked. He reached for the towel to wrap it around his waist.

That was much better, but Roxas found himself watching more with the towel on. Something about the movements of the water droplets was simply fascinating. He didn't notice Axel approaching behind.

Now _this_ was interesting. "Uh, you sure you're not gay?" Seriously, he was looking at Demyx like he was something particularly delicious.

"What? Uh-…" Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! "Don't project yourself onto me. And get out of the bathroom."

Demyx appeared oblivious to Roxas's obvious drop-the-subject language. "Hey, hey! As long as we're talking about it, you should see my wicked scar." He was lowering his towel. Roxas _really_ didn't want to know where this scar was.

Luckily, it was just rather low on his back. "See? That's where I got hit with a bible when I first came out. Things got corners, man." He seemed awfully… proud of it.

Roxas growled under his breath. "Great story, can I bathe now?"

"Sure, I'm just gonna do my hair. It's cool right? We're both guys."

Yes, but Roxas was a guy who would really like to be _away_ from guys at this present moment. Finally Axel seemed to pick up on it. He tugged Demyx's arm. "Do your hair in a minute."

He almost thanked Axel for that. Almost.

'_There had better be hot water left or I am __**wringing necks**__!'_

Back in the room, the redhead collapsed back onto the closest bed. Ah, comfort at its lowest.

Demyx frowned. "Is he going to be mad at me?

"Eh, probably not. He's just one of those easily embarrassed types."

"Oh. 'Kay." He shrugged, easily accepting this and lying back next to Axel. _Man_, now he'd have to _wait_ to do his hair. That was so lame.

It was a few minutes before Axel perked up from his appointed resting place. He swore he heard something… something faint under the running water. He got up to press his ear against the door? Was he…? No _way_ was he _singing_! Very quietly, mind you, but that was distinctly singing! Oh man, that was too good.

"What're you doing? Spying? Demyx sounded a _bit _too eager about that. Should he tell? That sort of thing was too priceless to keep to himself. But then again, he knew how badly he would be humiliated by it-… Ooh, That would make for awesome blackmail.

"… Nothing. After him I'm showering and then we'll head out."

He tucked that bit of information away, waiting for just the opportune moment to use it.

* * *

The sun was just getting to sliding down the horizon when they drove down much more city-like streets (this time Roxas insisted he be given the front seat). It wasn't exactly the classy part of town, though none of them expected that from a nightclub. Steadily they pulled up between a few cheap shops. The entrance was nearly an alleyway, but a clear neon sign hung above the door in a strangely distorted heart shape. Also the massive line-up was a bit of a hint.

Demyx squirmed. "The set is in only half an hour, guys. How are we supposed to get in?"

Axel didn't exactly want to reason with that leather-clad, burly giant of a bouncer. "Okay, we'll try to go around the back. There's got to be another way in. He pulled off the street and around the block.

It took quite a bit longer than any of them thought – this place had to have been _huge_ on the inside. They almost didn't catch the second door until Roxas pointed out another one of those weird heart signs.

Axel parked his car on the side of the road. "Alright, all ashore who's going ashore. Might as well try it." Demyx hopped out of the back. Roxas… actually followed. Huh.

'_I'm not sitting out here that long.'_ Of course Axel would buy drinks once he was inside, Roxas wasn't stupid.

Demyx was ready to all-out beg the doorman who greeted them, running up to the door. Axel didn't follow at any particular hurry, making sure the blond behind him could get that far without being kidnapped or mugged.

"Axel?" The redhead had to look up at the disbelieving voice from the doorway.

… Oh come, _on_, of all the people that he could have found here. "Marluxia?"

Roxas recognized the name from his and Axel's card game. He hadn't really expected the guy to be this… pink.

The astoundingly flamboyant man (which had coincidently been Axel's circus performer name for his childhood friend) placed his hand on his hips, giving both of his companions a disparaging once-over. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Your new job was all the way out here?"

"It's the best club for miles, and one of the few that uses both male and female entertainers." He flicked his hair back, putting more weight on his hip. "So, who're they?"

Axel snapped out of it and jutted his thumb towards Demyx. "This one is with the band." He glanced at Roxas. "And he's just tagging along."

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "You always did have a thing for _blonds_."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, shut the fuck up. Are you letting us in or not."

Ugh, so tasteless and _rude_. "You're lucky you know me, Axel, because there is no way that little one is twenty-one." Roxas's fists clenched. He wasn't _that_ small. But still, Marluxia was stepping aside to allow them in, he had to feel some sense of gratitude for that. But he wouldn't.

Axel's tone was dry. "You're a doll."

"Uh-_huh_. My doorman shift ends in an hour. I'll see you inside."

Axel gave him a lazy salute, leading the other two through the backroom and into the club. It _was_ a sight to see.

It must have been one of those fetish clubs. Chains decorated the black-bricked walls, most of which looked as though they could be readily used. Neon lights of either red or green lined the stairs to the upper balcony, as well as pretty much every surface in the place. They illuminated the expansive bar and served as one of the few sources of lighting. Other than that, occasional laser lights came from varying angles that no one could quite figure out the source of. They lit up the cages hung high and low, each with one or two leather-covered grinding dancers inside.

The dance floor was nearly hidden in darkness under the balcony, only discernable by the typical mass of gyrating bodies. Even the decorations seemed to involve bondage - stage coffins leaning against the walls with willing victims handcuffed inside, spreader bars and gymnastic rings hung from the high ceiling that could probably be accessed with a little help. Leather – black, almost entirely – seemed to be the dress code. It was hot. It smelled of sweat, leather and every kind of alcohol imaginable. The lights hurt their eyes and brought some dizzying confusion. Anyone could step in here and lose themselves.

The more Roxas took in the scenery, the more he got the distinct feeling of what-the-hell-have-I-gotten-myself-into.

Axel _loved _it. He could not wait to mix himself right in.

Demyx was too fidgety and anxious to think much of it at all. There seemed to be a lot of backrooms – used for things that would probably have excited him were his attentions not elsewhere. He glanced around for someone who could help him. One of those dancers hung from rings just above him.

"Hey! Um, excuse me…!" He felt awkward asking like this. He wasn't even sure if he was _heard_ over the dungeon music.

Apparently, because she skilfully balanced and switched her position to lock her knees in the rings. The girl who swung to his level, upside-down looked a little vampiric. Red eyes and silver hair styled into an almost-mohawk - a bit similar to Demyx's own - and of course, covered in leather. She must have been boiling…

"Yeah, what is it?" Her voice was harsh.

"Um… do you know where the bands set up here?"

"You got permission to be back there?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah! One second." He dug in his pocket for his VIP pass. Luckily he'd been left with that. "I'm part of the band… I'm just late."

"Better hurry your ass up then, they just called for your twenty minutes." She scowled a little. He was way to close to her face. "That raised stage at the far end, there's a door just below it and to the right."

"Can my friends come too?"

She glanced toward them. Hm, they must have bribed the doorman somethin' good to get that kid in. "They got passes?"

"Well… no."

"Then no." She swung herself back up. The blood was rushing to her head.

"Oh… Thanks, then." She couldn't hear him. Uh oh, he'd have to do it on his own now. Well... he could do that. They were his _friends_. They wouldn't get mad at him. Besides, he knew there was a logical explanation for all of this.

He turned to the other two. "Guess I have to go on my own. You guys go have fun."

Roxas scoffed. _Fun_ was far from what he thought of this place. Meanwhile, Axel looked like a kid at Christmas. "Come on, Axel. Let's go up to the balcony. It looks less crowded."

Crowds were exactly what Axel hoped for right now (more prospects) but he supposed in letting him come in he'd taken on the role of babysitting Roxas. By the looks of it, the kid hadn't been to a _real_ club before. There would be hell to pay if he managed to find himself roofied and molested. "Fine, follow me."

"What?" He couldn't hear a thing over the music.

"I said-… forget it." He just grabbed him to pull him up the stairs. That was way more effective. Contact. Contact felt good. God, he was getting so desperate if just holding someone's wrist was getting him all hot.

Demyx waved uncertainly to the pair and dashed towards the room that performer had pointed out. He had to push his way through the people – his ass was grabbed _way_ more times than he wanted, and some of them were wet with he didn't want to know what – but it took only a moment to flash his pass and gain entry.

He almost collapsed with relief to see his friends again. "Guys! You scared me there!" That was weird, all of them looked kind of caught and slightly… guilty? His stomach sank a bit. "You… You miss me?"

The other members exchanged looks, and only their lead singer, Ariel, seemed to have the courage to step forward. "Demyx! …What're you doing here?

"What are you talking about?" He laughed, cheery as ever. It hid the building dread. "We're playing tonight, did you forget?"

"No, _we're_ playing tonight."

'_No. Please, no...'_ "But… we're a band. We're all together, right?" He looked to each member's eyes, steadily more pleading. None of them would look directly at him. "R-right?"

Ariel sighed. Someone would have to break this to him sooner or later and she supposed it would be here. "Look, Dem. We had fun and all, but a rock band doesn't have any need for a _sitar_ player. You know what I mean?"

He was trembling inwardly. He wouldn't show it. "But… but… you guys said it was cool."

"Yeah, at first, but if we're ever going to get a real record deal, we'll have to start thinking seriously." She tried not to look into those huge puppy eyes.

"W-well, I'll learn. It won't take much time, I'll-"

"We have someone new."

His eyes widened. He couldn't breathe. Something must have been lodged in his throat. He swallowed hard. "O-oh. I-… I see how it is." The truth he'd been trying deny this whole time had slapped him in the face. That's how it was. "Yeah, that's cool! Do you have my sitar at least?"

"Yeah, it's in the van with the other cases. You've still got your key, I hope." The others were packing up as a man speaking into a headseat motioned to them. "I've got to go, they're calling us up. I'll… see you around then."

"O-okay… y-yeah. Good luck, then. I hope… I hope you get what you want and… make it big someday. I'll come to all your concerts when you do."

"Thanks, I knew you'd understand."

No, he didn't. He didn't understand. No one ever spoke to him about his. There was no hint that they were even upset at him. Why hadn't anyone asked him? How long had they been talking behind his back, planning to get rid of him? When they'd all excitedly discussed their visions of fame in the back of that crappy van, were they only humouring him? Why would they abandon him so coldly, then?

He would have done anything for his band. He _would_ have learned the guitar – or any instrument they asked him to! He would have changed his clothes and his hair and his image completely if it meant he could stay with them. They were his friends. His family after he'd been kicked out. His only home…

Now he had no place to live. No one to go home to. No income. No dreams.

He needed a drink. Badly. Right now. He needed a _lot_ of drinks.

* * *

Roxas didn't know how he'd been somehow dragged onto the upper-level dance floor. All he knew was he was too hot, too crowded, and overly tense after a few wandering hands and found their way to him.

Axel apparently wasn't bothered. They'd gotten a bit separated and in his lights-music-and-horny high he couldn't feel overly concerned for it. He was being grinded in the front and back by two randoms. This was the kind of environment he could always live in. He was only human. Human, with a somewhat over-active sex drive and completely gorgeous in his _totally_ humble opinion. Over a week with no sex whatsoever? Now that was just a _crime_.

He considered most of them to… well, help him get off, but even he knew that could be unsafe. It was best if it was someone he knew. Roxas was off-limits, Demyx was off with his band. Mm… he wondered if he could still find Marluxia.

Hooting and jealous groans filled his ears. He was getting pats on the back. What was going on now? Most of the crowd's eyes were directed towards the nearest hanging cage – more specifically the guy inside and – oh shit, he was motioning to _him_! Damn, Axel really _was_ just that good.

Roxas was even less impressed with all the yelling and being jostled at every angle. Ugh, what the hell was going on _now_? He spared an exasperated glance towards the apparent cause of the commotion…

Holy _fuck_. Axel had been shoved into a chair and some… vinyl-clad silver-haired guy was rolling his hips provocatively into his lap. He was giving him a lap dance! A fucking lap dance!

The redheaded flamer was too occupied with finally getting _some_ much-needed stimulation to notice either Roxas's falling expression or the dancer beyond the positively wonderful motions he was making against his crotch.

The guy had leaned even closer against his chest, brushing crimson hair back and murmuring against his ear. "Hello, Axel."

Oh god, he'd know that voice anywhere. "K-Kadaj? You work here too?"

He laughed melodiously. Ngh, that laugh made him shiver. In a good way. "Mhmm. Loz is downstairs on bar duty, Yazoo is working the 'back rooms'."

What was this, Axel meets everyone he knows at a bondage club day? First Marluxia, now his three cousins? Did Uncle Sephiroth know about this? He couldn't have - his sons were still in line to take over his company. "Back rooms? What, is this place a brothel, too?"

"Brothel is such an ugly word, cousin." He grinded hard again. Axel's head tilted back a bit, hissing. "But you know… I have always had a little fantasy about you…"

"Mm, I knew that. I'm irresistible."

He clicked his tongue, getting impatient. "Egomania aside… Want to get out of here?"

Well… Fuck, _yes_ was his first thought. Who cared that Kadaj was family? They were both guys, so there wouldn't be any danger of freaky incest babies.

No, think brain. Penis, shut up for a second.

Roxas… he was supposed to watch Roxas…

Hot guy in his lap.

Roxas… Responsibility…

Heat. Unbearable craving growing in his abdomen…

Roxas…

Desire. _Need_.

Heat… so much heat…

Roxas… Friend…

Was Roxas even his friend? He looked back into the crowd. The small blond was nowhere to be found. What he didn't know was that Roxas had just stormed down the stairs towards the bar, not about to watch his exhibitionism. He should have worried about that, but in his mind all that translated to was than he'd wanted to go off and not be watched.

That was enough to snap his self-control. "Sure. Where to?"

"I've got a dressing room that's empty right now." He was still on his shift, but that was unimportant. No one would notice one dancer missing, even if he was rather popular among clients.

"Good enough for me." Honestly, they could have fucked on the cold floor and he would be happy with it.

Kadaj stood, dragging the redhead up with him, much to the dismay of their onlookers. Usually he would go around to a few lucky guys, but this was a special case. His hips swung as he pulled Axel on some invisible chain towards his and his brother's shared changeroom.

Axel was focused on one thing only. And as such he nearly swung back and punched whoever placed a hand on his shoulder, intervening.

"Hey, I said I'd find you." The rose-haired bouncer raised a plucked eyebrow.

"Marluxia. You might not have noticed, but I'm a bit busy right now."

Kadaj merely shrugged. "He can join in, if he wants."

Marluxia was clearly considering, one hand curving under his chin. Hm. Two attractive guys – a coworker and an old friend, nothing but time on his hands. He knew Axel never held feelings for his partners, so it was a casual thing. "Hmm, I don't see why not."

Apparently luck was on Axel's side tonight. "Fine by me, but hurry it up."

Kadaj bumped open the door. The dressing room was small and dark, but it would be good enough for the three of them. The door was hardly shut again before the silverette's hands were down Axel's pants. He had better not have thought that _he _would be the one in control this whole time.

Axel scowled a bit. He didn't like anyone being more forward than he was. He wasn't about to _stop_ him or anything, but still… "Ground rules?"

Kadaj smirked, dextrously unzipping his pants to allow his hands room to move. "No whining. I don't like kissing… on my mouth, anyway. If you really want to, then whatever. Not a lot of talking, either."

Marluxia slipped in behind Kadaj, pulling his hips against him and slipping his shirt over his head. "I agree, no kissing."

"I can do all that." He sought a place on the smallest of the three where Marluxia wasn't already touching, rubbing circles into his hips. "Also, I'm not taking it."

Kadaj purred. Tonight was really turning out to be his night. "Fine by me, I can bottom easy."

The pink-haired man scowled a bit. He'd been hoping to fuck Axel tonight. "I'm not letting _you_ take me either."

Axel shrugged. It made no difference to him. The only reason Marluxia was even here was because he didn't have the patience to speak to him. "You especially should follow the 'no talking' rule. You really know how to ruin the mood."

Marluxia merely rolled his eyes, pulling away from Kadaj and beginning to undress himself. They were all in a hurry for release here. The silverette wasn't bothered, finally tugging Axel's pants out of his way and began pulling at his member, not satisfied until he stroked it to full hardness. The promise of having all that inside of him was all Kadaj needed for his body to heat up. Himself and Yazoo were a couple of the few guys who could get off just by getting fucked. It made them invaluable to the club.

Not one to be ignored, Marluxia thrust his bare hips against Kadaj's ass. "Want the pants off, too?"

"Mm, no. I like how it hurts when they're all constricting.

Axel was not paying the least bit of attention to this exchange, too focused on how good the hot, experienced hands felt on him. _This_ was definitely what he'd been needing.

At once Kadaj shoved him into a nearby chair, climbing into his lap. He spread his legs wide to fit on top of him, making the vinyl rub up against him in _magnificent_ ways. It wasn't as though he could wear anything under pants this tight.

He pulled Axel's hands away from where they had been kneading his backside. "Mm, not yet. I like to play a bit first." A pair of handcuffs appeared – apparently out of thin air – and chained his wrists behind the chair.

"Hey, what's that about?"

Kadaj silenced him with a finger against his lips. "Now, now. We couldn't have you disobeying. Besides, we never agreed no restraints."

A collar, with leash attached, was locked around Axel's neck. "Kinky. Whatever, as long as I'm not taking it up the ass."

"And I will keep true to my word." His hips rolled in Axel's lap again, grinding hard. He loved having his partner tied up. Even if they were topping, it was only the illusion of dominance. _He_ would always have power. He tugged the leash gently, influencing the redhead forward and against his chest. Axel needed no other prompting than that, biting and sucking at his taut nipples. As long as he kept the burning pressure against his arousal, he supposed he could do this. The loud gasp it earned from Kadaj was a bonus, of course.

The dancer's wrist was seized and pressed against Marluxia's erection, which was already beginning to weep from the show he was getting. He didn't have the patience any longer. "Oh relax, Pinky, I was getting to you."

Never let it be said that Kadaj was not multitalented. His dance-loosened hips never ceased their grinding into Axel's while he stroked and squeezed the (to him) stranger's cock, perfectly in time. The room was filled with only the small groans and faint panting of the three men. The pounding music outside was lost to them.

Axel bit down sharply on his already-abused nipple and Kadaj cried out sharply. Mm, that gave him shivers. "I like that…"

"That was supposed to mean hurry it up. I don't have all night here."

He sighed. "Ruin my fun, then." His hand twisted around Marluxia, fingertips just barely trailing along the sensitive sac underneath, earning him a short hiss. "You. Grab some of the lube from the drawer there."

Marluxia scoffed. This mere entertainer thought he could order him around? The hand around him was somewhat convincing, though, "I had better get my turn with you."

"Mm, of course. As soon as, _ah_-…" Axel had bitten him again. "As soon as I'm done with him."

His fiery cousin was murmuring against his chest. "Do you need to be stretched out?" It would be a good excuse to get his hands freed. He hated feeling like he was the one being controlled.

"I don't _need_ it, but I certainly like it." He played with the small bottle Marluxia had handed him. "I'll tell you what. I'll get myself all lubed up and you can give your friend there some affection."

He pulled himself off of Axel's lap, finally removing his pants and letting his aching cock free. He threw back his head with a loud moan. Little felt better than finally releasing the tight pressure of his skin-tight pants. He almost came right there.

The heat must have been getting to Axel. He wasn't protesting beyond a faint groan when Kadaj pulled away. Marluxia knew his old 'friend' would not usually be amused by this. _Damn_, he looked hot in a collar, though.

He felt the leash around his neck being tugged again. That was a bit humiliating, even for him. Were he not so goddamn horny, he probably would have fought against it. His wrists stung a bit, the cuffs pulling tight with a quiet rattle. His lips were being pressed against Marluxia's length. Well, it was easy enough to see where _this_ was going.

"Go on, Axel. I want to see if you've gotten any better."

Oh, like _hell_ he would back down from a challenge like that. _'I'll show you who's gotten better, asshole.'_

All at once he took the hardened cock into his mouth. He supposed he could put up with it, as long as he was able to watch Kadaj fuck himself through the vanity mirror behind him. And he has to admit, watching Marluxia disappear into his mouth was kinda hot. What could he say? He was just _that_ gorgeous.

Marluxia grabbed a handful of Axel's wild mane. He'd underestimated (or forgotten) how could his mouth was. Warm. Wet. Perfect. But he _refused_ to moan for the cocky freak.

Even without hands, Axel knew full well that he cold make anyone melt. His head bobbed fast, taking all of him to the back of his throat. He hummed quietly, noting that it made Marluxia's hips twitch. He didn't have to make a sound for the redhead to know how much pleasure he was getting.

He pulled back to just the head, alternating between sucking hard and teasing with shore flicks of his tongue. He missed the days before he'd taken out his tongue piercing. _That_ had left any guy begging for him.

Watching his cousin descend on the pink-haired stranger's length was more than he could take, and Kadaj wouldn't tease himself anymore. Besides, it would be cruel to let the hardness between Axel's legs go unattended for so long. … He wasn't feeling _that_ sadistic tonight.

The dancer spread his legs wide, knowing that Axel was watching, and not about to deny him the show. He wanted him. Soon. It was almost too easy with the lubrication to push his fingers past the ring of muscle. He liked a little pain, he couldn't help it. Only when three of his fingers were buried as deeply inside as possible did he begin to stretch himself in earnest. He gasped, closing his eyes. The feeling of all three fingers wriggling separately inside him, only teasing his prostate, made him moan even louder. And he _knew_ his audience liked him to be vocal.

Axel was undoubtedly enjoying his show, but _he_ wanted to thrust into that tight passage, not those stupid fingers. He kept himself busy with his former friend, who has now steadily pushing himself into his mouth. Marluxia didn't care that Axel was hardly _actually_ paying attention to him. As long as he got the pleasure, what did it matter? One thing was for sure, the redheaded flamer had _definitely_ gotten better at this.

"Ngh." Inwardly he cursed the sound that was torn from his throat, and even more so at the smug grin that had materialized on Axel's face. Damn it…

Finally Kadaj couldn't take it. He pulled all his fingers out at once and, with a heady groan, pressed himself back into the redhead's lap.

Axel let out a short growl of pleasure at finally having attention given to his ignored erection. He let Marluxia out of his mouth. "You'd better be fucking ready."

Axel nearly fainted at the response. "Just one more thing." He motioned to Marluxia. "Whatever your name it, uncuff him."

While Marluxia worked at freeing Axel's hands, Kadaj leaned over his cousin to open that drawer again. The angle pressed both of their lengths up against each other, sending sparks of ecstasy racing through both men. Kadaj's hands were shaking faintly as he retrieved two more items – a silken cloth and yet another pair of handcuffs. He handed these to Marluxia without a word.

"What are you doing with those?"

Rather than answer, Kadaj reached behind himself to make sure Axel was positioned at his hole before slamming his hips down. Axel had to bite down on his lip. The heat and friction surrounding him was almost too much. He was buried entirely inside – why the _fuck_ wasn't he moving already?

"Now." Kadaj ordered, rolling his hips and watching his cousin tense up a bit more. He raised one hand. "Cuff this hand to Axel's left, and the other to his right." Marluxia only did as he was told for the promise that he would get something good again. And it amused him to see Axel all tied up.

Both of their wrists were chained to the one directly across from it, so neither had to cross their arms uncomfortably. Kadaj was beginning to pant. "Now cover my eyes with the blindfold." It felt _so_ much better with his vision cut off.

As unimpressed as Axel was with the handcuffs, he liked the idea of Kadaj blindfolded. Besides, it felt too fucking good inside him to logically protest that. He wasn't the tightest that Axel had ever had, but he made up for it in expertise. He wasn't about to let go of the control he now had. He thrust upwards hard, rocking his cousin's entire body.

Yeah, he liked this. This would be enough to keep him going for at least another few days.

Kadaj moaned, moving his hips in time with Axel. They never took things slow. Each thrust was fast and hard. Only a few times did Axel even try to hit that delicious spot inside of him. The friction was enough for him, though. Every sense was so perfectly heightened with the black over his eyes – he heard Axel's stifled panting, smelled his characteristic spice and _god_ did he ever _feel_ him. It felt like the blood that had kept him thinking straight had all rushed to his quivering erection. So hard and hot... he felt like he was going to burst.

Marluxia was so fucking close with all the visual stimulation, but he simply wouldn't let himself peak in such a commoner's way. Grabbing hold of the leash, he pulled Axel's head back towards him, thrusting past his lips.

Axel had a little more control over where his hands could move now, though he couldn't really push him away. Who did the flower-boy think he was? He should-… Oh fuck it, he didn't even _want _to think. Kadaj was shivering and tightening spastically around him. It put everything else in the world clear out of his mind.

He pulled away a bit, only to coat the shaft base-to-tip in hot, open-mouthed kisses. Marluxia couldn't remember the last guy he'd gotten who was _this_ good. Then again, Axel had a reputation for never going a few days without having a new play thing, so he should have expected this. He pressed his hips harder against his mouth. "Ngh…"

Axel knew that Kadaj wasn't made of glass and there was no way in hell that he was going to treat him like it. Even with his hands bound, he managed to get the leverage to pound mercilessly into him. In no time he'd managed to tear panted cries from the silverette's throat (though they both knew that it was mostly for show.

What he wasn't prepared for was Kadaj leaning back in his lap, holding the very edge of the chair to balance himself (and in the process pulling Axel flush against his body). The slight change in angle both brushed his prostate with each thrust, but allowed Axel to drive _so_ much deeper into him. He growled throatily, rotating his hips even more into his lap, his oversensitive ears picking up the increased sound of skin meeting skin.

Axel was spiralling towards giving into the pressure in his abdomen. The dual sensations (as much as he hated being in any kind of submissive pose to Marluxia) pushed him closer and closer to that illusive edge. He'd waited too long. He wanted this too much. It helped that he didn't care enough about Kadaj's pleasure to try to hold out past him.

He didn't have to. Surprisingly – and he meant _really_ surprising, the guy was an asshole – Marluxia had reached between them and wrapped a hand around Kadaj's arousal-flushed cock. That was all it took for his cousin to purr desperately – directly against his ear, at that – and fall into a trembling orgasm. His passage tightened near-painfully and all but tore Axel's climax from his body. Marluxia wisely pulled out of his mouth before he could bite down on him.

"Fuck-…" Was all he could groan as he spilled deep inside that hot, quivering body.

"Mm, I'll give this to you, cousin. That was even better than my fantasy." He unlocked both of the cuffs, removing the blindfold. He knew that the pink-haired stranger was still waiting for his turn.

Ugh, he came before Marluxia. He'd never hear the end of that one. Fortunately the flamboyant man was too distracted in pulling the spent Kadaj from his lap and bending him over the vanity. He'd always liked to make whoever he fucked watch themselves. Sick fucker.

Axel was already redressing, lighting up a cigarette in the process. He was unfazed by asking while Marluxia slammed into Kadaj. "Know what time it is?"

The silverette's voice was strained, he was nearly being crushed. And he liked it. "Past midnight… almost one."

The death-stick nearly dropped from his mouth. Oh fuck, Roxas. How long had he left him alone for? He didn't let the slight panic show. "I gotta go, enjoy yourselves."

"Mm, Axel." Marluxia's voice didn't show pleasure the same way Kadaj's did. "As long as you're giving out rides, come back here tomorrow around eleven pm."

He didn't have time to argue. "Fine, fine. Whatever."

He dashed out the door, slamming it behind him (which only just muffled Kadaj's moans). He started towards where he thought the exit would be. It was nearly impossible to call the memory of it to his sex-satiated mind.

* * *

Somewhere along the way Roxas had run into Demyx, wallowing in his own misery. He listened to his drunken story despite his irritable mood. He did have to feel bad for the guy. He was kind of annoying, but that was just harsh.

He was still disgusted with Axel. He'd known about his sex drive, but to do that in public! With a stranger (as far as he knew)! Oh, if he had only known how much more than that had truly happened.

Either way, he felt like shit. Demyx felt like shit. They were mutually fairly shitty. And somehow they'd found that the way to combat this was to get into a drinking competition.

He didn't count how many he'd tipped back. It didn't matter, Demyx was getting them all for him. Besides, he was by no means a lightweight. He was small with little body fat, and that was a disadvantage, but let no man say he was inexperienced at drinking. He just… had a tendency to do stupid things that his every day self would never, ever even consider doing.

So he'd warmed up to Demyx, eventually resting against his shoulder, mumbling contentedly. He felt hot. He felt good. He forgot everything that upset him and just let himself calm down.

He'd reached the point of near-complete incomprehensibility. "M'too hot."

Demyx giggled. Yes, giggled. "Got that right. Is… too hot in here… Outside?"

"Mmm… 'kaay." His head filled with nothing. Warm. Calm. Blissful thoughtlessness.

He felt a tug at his forearm and allowed Demyx to pull him up. He felt nice. He probably… wasn't such a, you know, _bad_ guy after all. He didn't remember behind whisked through the crowd and towards the back door again.

Roxas just felt _really_ good. It didn't matter who he was with. Nothing mattered. It was all going to be okay. He finally registered that he was a bit closer. Oh! They were outside! Awesome, when did that happen? Where was the car again? Nah, he shouldn't think about that. He should think about more important things, like nothing to do with Axel or his stupid van.

He cleanly just didn't think, looking for the first source of warmth, which was surprisingly Demyx-shaped.

Huh? Was Roxas hugging him? Well, he did seem to feel bad when he heard about the band, so that might've been it. But Roxas didn't seem like a huggy person. … Oh well, he could use the comfort.

Demyx had wrapped his arms around him tightly, sniffling a bit. Roxas didn't pay much attention to this. He just wanted the warmth. More warmth. He got cold so easily…

"Roxas" He breathed into the shorter blond's hair. "Thanks… for staying with me."

"S'cool, I guess." Maybe Demyx wasn't… that bad. He certainly didn't throw around the narcissism like Axel did.

Neither of them were particularly coordinated at that moment – not enough to walk anyway. Somehow they guided one another to sit down on the ground a short distance from the door. Huh, it didn't really matter that it was dirty. Roxas couldn't ever remember being so far gone. Just how much did he have? Alcohol was nothing new to Demyx either, and the amount he had to drink to forget such a wound to his heart was leaning on dangerous.

He passed Roxas – who was weirdly resting against his shoulder - the small bottle still in his hand. "Did you try this...?"

"Mm… no… don't think so." He lifted the bottle to his lips. Ugh, it tasted so bitter, but the way it bubbled down his throat made him want to drink again.

"It's good, isn't it?"

"Kinda." He took another sip anyway. "My head hurts."

And now he couldn't breathe, that was strange. What was doing th-…

Oh, Demyx was kissing him. That was why. Lips pressed hard against his own, carelessly, demanding more. It felt strange. All he tasted was alcohol. Oh right, he should probably be pushing him off or… something…

There was no need, Demyx had pulled away quickly. "Sorry. Guess I got kinda caught up."

"Uh… No problem…m'guess." He wasn't sure at all. He was too confused.

"I'm just… upset." He hesitated, not knowing how to ask this. "If… if it's all the same to you, I just need this right now."

Roxas didn't have time to answer. Or even think for that matter. Their lips had melded together. He threw his judgement to the wind then, letting himself respond. It was warm and it did feel… kind of nice.

Demyx relaxed more quickly with the contact. He allowed his hands to roam, sliding down Roxas's sides and wrapping about his waist. They shifted, moving together in a highly uncoordinated mess. It wasn't romantic. It was kind of clumsy, actually. He wasn't sure that Roxas even knew what he was doing, and the both of them were too intoxicated to worry.

He missed this. He missed having someone he could hold onto and touch whenever he felt like it. He pretended there was some kind of feeling to it. He missed that too. Casual sex was totally awesome. But still… he liked knowing someone actually cared about him, and _wanted_ him, too.

But that was unimportant at this very moment. The small pleasure he was getting out of kissing Roxas mixed with the alcohol gave him enough buzz to let go. He'd managed to pull Roxas into his lap. Hands were everywhere, groping and caressing.

Roxas couldn't breathe, but that probably wasn't all that was making him light-headed. His dulled mind sent up the occasional alarm when he was groped, but he didn't have the time to protest. Nor did he feel like putting for the effort. His fingers lost themselves in the fabric of his shirt, holding tightly. His tongue met with the musician's, hotly exploring and massaging. _Damn_, this did feel good.

More. Demyx needed more. The longer the contact remained unchanged, the easier it was for him to remember again. His hips moved slightly, pressing against the younger blond's. He wondered if he could talk him into a blowjob.

Roxas had to pull back. He was reeling. His inability to breathe overwhelmed him and left the whole world spinning. He was beginning to feel sick. He had to stop… he had to… had to…

The ground was flying up to greet him. The world tilted. Everything he knew fell black at once.

* * *

So I wanted to title this The Horny Chapter, but I thought that might give something away. Please don't start to hate Axel… or maybe even Demyx. They're not a bad guys, just kind of whores sometimes.

I'm aware that Ariel is not a mean person, nor would she play in a bondage nightclub. I didn't really know who was in Demyx's band. I got some suggestions, but they were only meant to be a tiny part of the plot, and I wanted to keep as many of the major Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters open as possible. So I just picked the first character who seemed like they would sing.

In honour of AxelMarlyKadaj (yeah, that even messed_ me_ up), please tell me some unorthodox pairings you'd like to see (doesn't have to be characters who've shown up yet) and I'll do my best to find a place for them. Oh, and along with that. Please let me know if you like the long chapters or not. I'm know I like to ramble.

God, I meant to have this out on Friday! I'm so sorry! To make up for it, I promise that Chapter 5 will be ready by Tuesday night AND the first chapter of a new story.


	5. A Side Trip

Now I know I said Tuesday…

I ended up having to give my best friend job training for most of the day. So I did the good friend thing and put off writing. I don't think anyone was really that disappointed though. Virus seems to be getting a lot more love right off the bat. I didn't see that one coming but thanks!

* * *

Demyx had been faced with sort of a fundamental problem after that. He had to watch Roxas after he passed out, but… he needed to get his sitar too! And there was no sign of Axel anywhere!

The whole thing sobered him up pretty fast. Awkwardly he hoisted the blond onto his shoulder – for being so little, he was freaking heavy – and tried to support him on his way around the building. He was out of breath by the time he found his band's familiar black van.

He let Roxas down next to the van. "Uh… just… sit tight there for a second and don't fall over." His head flopped to the side. Why was he talking to an unconscious body anyway?

Luckily he did still have the key in his pocket and he wouldn't have to break in. He slid open one the back doors to a painful-sounding crack – oops, Roxas was still sitting there. Right. Oh well, his headache might just be worse in the morning. Man, Axel was going to _kill_ him…

The case kinda stood out… being nearly twice as large as any other instrument, but he was used to hoisting the weight. He quickly slid it out onto the pavement to check if his baby was alright. The clasps snapped open with a small tweak and he ran his fingertips along her beautiful blue body. Ah, his one true love.

He couldn't spot any obvious abrasions, so he closed the case again. Now… he just had to get them both back. He could do trips but both would mean leaving something important behind…

'_Ohhh, why can't Axel just get here!' _He closed his eyes, whining to his own brain.

With a lot of twisting, hoisting and nearly dropping, he managed to get Roxas onto his back in such a way that if he hunched over he probably wouldn't fall off. His arms weren't strong enough to try and hold both at the same time, so he grabbed the precious case in both hands. It was going to be a long walk.

He shuffled one foot in front of the other, nearly bent double. People were giving him _really_ weird looks…

He was surprised to even make it back to the entrance before the unconscious teenager started to slip. Agh! He couldn't grab him without dropping his baby! Sitar? Roxas? Sitar? Roxas?

He didn't have to make the decision. Two strong arms caught Roxas as he was falling, sort of awkwardly sandwiching him between the two. Thank god, Axel had finally shown up!

"The fuck happened here?" Axel shifted Roxas's limp form to balance against his chest. Honestly, this was why he could never leave him unattended!

"Uh… I was kinda upset 'cause of my band and… Roxas was kind of upset 'cause I forget why and... one thing kind of lead to another…"

He nearly slapped his palm to his forehead. "Dem, you didn't…"

"No! No, not that! We just drank a whole lot. Well… I did think about it… and we kinda made out a bit before he blacked out…"

Great. His fantastic mood from a second ago was starting to fade. "Demyx! The kid is practically homophobic! You can't take advantage of him like that. He'll probably find a way to blame me for it, and I'm not dealing with that."

Demyx blinked. Roxas didn't seem like he had a problem with it. "He can't be that homophobic if he's still hanging out with us."

… Well, Axel hadn't really thought of it that way. "Come on, let's just get him back in the car. We might as well camp out for the night 'cause I have to be back here in less than a day."

They started the short walk to the car. "So it looks like I've been kicked out of my one and only home. I guess I'll just stay with you guys until I've found a place to live."

Axel shrugged. "Cool with me. At least you know how to watch yourself."

He glanced at Roxas. He'd been alone when he found him. "Where did you go off to anyway?"

The question went unanswered. Someone was leaning against their car, and smoking at that. It was that female dancer who had given them directions earlier. She glanced over at their footsteps. "Looks like you had a good night."

Axel scoffed a bit. Well… his night had actually gone pretty damn well up til this point. "Can you get off my car?"

She considered for a far too-long moment, blowing a ring of smoke. "Nah, I don't think so. Not until you give me a ride at least."

The redhead bristled. "Why the fuck should I take you anywhere?"

"I dunno." She grinned, tapping the end to let some ashes drop. "Unauthorized entry too a private club, bringing a minor inside _and_ buying him alcohol, _technically_ impersonating a member of the band." Demyx winced. "And also having sex with the workers while on their shifts."

Demyx glanced towards Axel. "Huh?"

"I'll tell you about it after." He scowled at the silver-haired woman. How had she even found out about all that? "So I guess you're going to bust me if I don't do it."

"Pretty much."

He sighed heavily. He was turning into a taxi service. "Where are you going?"

"Only as far as the cross-state bus station. Won't take longer than a couple hours to drive there, and my bus isn't til seven tomorrow. I just don't feel like paying for a taxi that far."

Okay, if he got her there early then he could still make it back to get Marluxia. Why did he agree to that again? The arm not holding up Roxas pinched two fingers against the bridge of his nose. "Fine, but you're paying for the gas it takes."

"Like hell I am."

"Pay me in cigarettes, then."

She dropped her current cancer stick to the ground, stamping it out. "What part of 'I'm blackmailing you' did you miss there? I don't owe you anything."

'_It's not right to hit girls… It's not right to hit girls…'_

Demyx swallowed hard. He hated this arguing. Plus he really wanted to just get back in the card and sleep off his miseries. "We can go that far, can't we, Axel?"

"See? This one's got the right idea."

Axel didn't want to fight this out. And Roxas was getting pretty heavy in his arms. "We're not leaving til tomorrow, though. And we're sleeping in the car."

"Why the hell not, I've slept in worse places."

Demyx was handed the keys to unlock the car and the dancer politely shoved her way in first. Roxas was unceremoniously dumped in the back next to her. As an after thought, Axel did up his seatbelt and leaned his head against the door. He couldn't exactly let the kid die if they crashed.

The two in the front slammed their doors shut. Demyx glanced into the back seat, feeling uncomfortable with keeping silent. "So um… what's your name?"

"Paine. And I don't like a whole lot of questions."

"…Oh." He turned back, biting his lip.

The van remained in tense silence as Axel pulled away from the curb, looking for a place they could stop for the night.

* * *

"Ugghh…"

His head. His head was full of… he couldn't even think. Something heavy. Oh god. He wanted out of his own body, and now. Every part of him was swimming, weighted down. Bright. It was way too bright.

Was he in the car…? What… What happened…?

Roxas lifted his head a bit – uhn, fuck, bad idea – attempting to clear his blurry vision. He'd never had a hangover _this_ bad before. He didn't think he'd had that much to drink… When did he stop again.

Ngh, thinking hurt. _God_, he felt like shit…

Stopped. They had stopped somewhere. Judging by the light outside, he'd been out for quite a while. And what the fuck was on his face? He swore his arm weighed twice as much as he did last night as he lifted it and brushed against his cheek. Eww, were those cigarette ashes?

Slowly…_very_ slowly he unstuck himself from the window, glancing outside. Axel and some… biker chick or something were taking a smoking break on a grassy patch beside the road. Why did it feel like every time he fell asleep they picked up something else? At this point he didn't even _want_ to ask. He wasn't up to it.

"Hey, you're awake!" The bright voice was unfairly projected from the front seat.

"Nngh! Little louder, I can still feel behind my eyes at this rate."

Demyx took a moment to understand the sarcasm. "Oh, uh… sorry."

The musician was only feeling half the hangover that Roxas had. He had a lot more experience with drinking as much as he did, and he was bigger than him. Maybe he shouldn't have given him so much.

He crossed his arms, curling up a bit in his seat. Moving at all just sucked. "Where are we?"

"Some camp ground or trailer park or something. We're not that far from the club, anyway."

"And… do I even want to know who she is?"

"Oh, that's Paine. She's just getting a ride from us today." He grinned, "She's kind of scary at first, but she's actually pretty funny."

Huh, he didn't remember her at all. Did she get in after he was asleep? Or… what happened? He didn't recall going to sleep against the window, or why he would have wanted to."When did she get here?"

"Last night. After you kinda… passed out." He shrunk into himself a bit sheepishly.

"I did?"

"Sort of." He laughed a bit nervously. "And uh, Roxas, sorry for last night. Axel wasn't too happy about that and told me I should do the apologizing."

Last night? Did he do something? Despite his head's throbbing protest he tried to search his memory. He had been with Axel… Axel getting molested by (or was it molesting?) some dancer guy… and leaving with him. He'd left then to the bar. Then blackness. Did he pass out sometime around there?

More importantly, Axel was trying to get _Demyx_ to apologize for that? What an asshole.

He crossed his arms, not looking out the window any longer. "I'm over it already."

"Over it? Oh… so you were upset about it?"

"Obviously. But tell Axel I'm not accepting the apology either."

"Um… o-okay…" Demyx was confused. He didn't think a little drunken kissing was anything to be mad about, especially when they'd both needed some comfort. Unless… Roxas really was homophobic like Axel said. But that couldn't be true. Even if he was that drunk, it should have set off some kind of alarm if he was disgusted by it. And even with his attitude, Roxas seemed like a nice guy to him.

"I don't see what _Axel_ has to be unhappy about. It's pretty much a given that he would like that."

That was… kind of offensive actually. Demyx didn't know what to think. He turned back to face the front. He felt a little betrayed if Roxas was actually like that. For once, he couldn't think of anything more to say.

They sat there in silence until the other two returned. Demyx liked Axel's mood a lot better after he'd had a cigarette. Even Paine seemed a little more chilled out.

"Hey, the half-pint woke up." Roxas clenched his jaw. She made fun of his size. He wouldn't respond. He _wouldn't_ respond.

Axel turned in his seat. "Oh, hey, Rox-…" The look he was giving him was positively acidic, "..as… What's with the bitch stare?"

The response came through gritted teeth. "Absolutely nothing."

He whistled lowly, wisely turning back. Wasn't his fault Roxas drank too much and probably now had the worst headache of his life. Fortunately he wasn't feeling cruel enough to torment a guy with a hangover.

Roxas didn't know _why_ he was demanding this, he just was. "I want to sit in the front again."

Demyx immediately hopped out, not waiting for Axel to respond. He really didn't want to test the time bomb that was Roxas's patience. He even went so far as to open the blond's door for him, constantly cautious. Roxas didn't thank him or anything, but at least he wasn't snapping at him either. He was kinda scary…

Axel allowed this, but pulled onto the road as soon as the doors were shut again, not allowing for any more annoying seat changes. Honestly, he wasn't surprised to see Roxas in such a horrible mood. He thought he'd really made progress with him yesterday. Maybe taking him into the club had been a mistake.

Ah well, at least he wasn't sexually frustrated any longer. Maybe that's what was wrong with Roxas…

It was too tense and quiet for Demyx. He glanced towards Paine, hoping talking to her would help lighten the mood. "So um… where's the bus to? I mean, where are you going?"

"Far west, out to the coast. I've got some people to meet up with."

"Your boyfriend?"

Paine snorted. "Actually, I'm seeing my girlfriends there."

Wait a minute. Oh right, that was just how girls referred to them! Man, girls are weird… "Oh, you mean your friends."

"Sort of. But literally I do mean girlfriends."

Demyx blinked. _'… Ohhh! Lesbians, right!' _He hoped that meant they were nice. He'd met some scary lesbians before… "So wait, you have more than one?"

She grinned. That always got people and she was damn proud of it. "Pretty much, but they're fine with it. The three of us have been friends forever so there was no problem with it."

"That's cool. I like it when friends can stay together like that." His voice wavered a bit at the end. No! No reason to be sad, Demyx! These were his new friends now. And it would be awesome, right?

"We're still pretty much friends, even after Yuna thought she had to confess about it. The only real difference now is that Rikku likes to put her tongue-"

"Ah!" Demyx covered his ears.

"Not in my car."

"Don't want to hear it!"

The three of them had all spoken on top of each other in an effort to cut her off. Paine laughed shortly. "Right, forgot I was in a car with a bunch of ass pirates. I'll keep the explicit stuff to myself, then."

That was a lie. It was too fucking fun to make them freak out like that.

Demyx glanced nervously to the front seat. Surely Roxas would contend that. And probably get really mad about it too. Even straight guys who weren't homophobic usually had some problem with being labelled as liking guys.

But he didn't say anything. He just stared straight ahead. Um… okay. Awkward.

Change of subject! "So um... other than that. They live out on the west coast? I've never been there, what's it like?"

"Seriously? Best place in the world. Even if you aren't into tan girls in bikinis."

Demyx made a bit of a face, but it was just for show. It wasn't like he _minded _or anything. "I still love the beach. I always wanted to be around water as a kid."

"Couldn't find anywhere better for beaches. Most people like the way they look during the day, but all the grown-up kids come out to play during the night. Best place you could be."

"Wow." His eyes glazed over a bit, imagining.

Axel broke the moment a bit, glancing into the back seat. "If it was that great, what're you doing out here?"

She shrugged. "I was going to school for a bit here, so I got the job to pay for it. Then I ended up hating school and just kept working for enough to get back home."

"Heart-warming. Really."

"Yeah? What's your motivation?"

"I just felt like it."

She crossed one leg over the other. "You're about as responsible as I am."

"I'm taking it as a compliment."

She rolled her eyes, glancing at the other two. "If anyone here is into those TV elimination talent shows, you probably know Yuna. She was the runner up last year and a quarter finalist the year before."

Demyx pondered for a second. "Yuna… was she the really pretty girl who wore a kimono to her first audition? And then the next year she showed up all skimpy?"

"That's her."

His eyes widened. "I remember her! She was really good, I was hoping she would win!"

Paine laughed a bit. "I'll let her know I met a fan."

"Wow… and you're dating her? That's like dating a celebrity right?"

"Not really. She didn't do anything to follow up the show so everyone pretty much forgot about her."

"That's too bad…but it's still awesome!"

Roxas glanced back. "You actually watch those shows?" It was trash, in his opinion. All just pop culture shit.

"Hey, you get some real talent on those! Even if it ends up being a popularity contest, everyone's good." Demyx pouted a bit.

Axel interrupted. "If anyone is interested in the real world, I'm stopping for food as soon as I find somewhere."

Demyx nodded. "'Kay. Hey, um, Paine. How much does it cost for one of those bus tickets?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well, the coast sounds really cool. I've always wanted to live on a beach, and… now I've got no home anyway. I might go with you."

Axel tensed up a bit. Was Demyx seriously thinking about leaving?

"You're not planning to stay with me are you? I'm not giving you a room."

"No, I'll find somewhere once I'm out there."

"Then do what you feel like."

The redhead glanced back again. He didn't really want to do this while driving, but there wasn't any spot to stop in plain sight. "You actually want to go?"

Demyx grinned. "It sounds like a pretty cool place to live. You already took me to the concert like you promised, so you don't have to keep me around."

"How are you going to afford to eat or… live?"

Why did it feel like Axel was trying to tell him something? He didn't get it. "Well, I've got a little money on me. I guess I'll try to find a job. Or who knows, maybe someone else will pick me up there." He laughed a bit.

"Suit yourself. I'm not going to stop you."

Roxas didn't like this. He wasn't about to _say_ anything about it, but he didn't like it. "Can we stop talking? My head is killing me."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Sorry Princess, we're all a bit hungover. Don't see us whining about it."

"I wasn't _whining_."

Actually, he was a bit relieved that Roxas was talking at all. He wasn't sure whether he had made him that upset or if it was what Demyx had done. Either way, he was being almost totally silent. Still, if all he had to do was complain, he _could_ keep his mouth shut.

Demyx squirmed a bit. He didn't want anyone fighting. Roxas was clearly mad at Axel again and he didn't get it. "Um, I think there's somewhere up ahead."

Another diner. But food was food, so Axel sped up a bit and drove in. "What time is it anyway?"

Paine glanced at her watch. "After four. We've got time to eat."

Seriously? Roxas sat up. They let him sleep in _that_ late? He was going to turn into such a wreck by the time he got out of here. He had no idea of when that would be, but still.

Axel stopped the car. He stepped out, expecting the others to follow suit. Predictably, everyone left the car but Roxas. He still wasn't about to go into one of these places. Axel growled a bit.

He pulled the passenger door open. "Seriously Roxas. You're hungover. You need some kind of food or at least coffee."

"Then bring some out."

"Fuck no, I'm not your maid. So it'll be a little dirty, sack up and deal."

Roxas moved to slam the door shut, but Axel pushed it forcefully open again. He wasn't backing down to this attitude. Especially when he'd seen that he responded more to forward tactics. He wondered if that applied to-…

Pay attention! He leaned over the little blond and clicked his seatbelt, arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him straight out. It was so much easier to deal with things physically.

"Hey! What the-…" _Oh_ no. He was not doing this again. Swiftly he moved, not entirely accidentally striking Axel across the jaw.

Axel clearly had no problem with retaliating. Demyx noticed this in a second and stepped in. "Hey, I'll bring something for him!"

He growled. Demyx was just going to hand everything Roxas wanted to him? "He's got no reason not to come in."

"You don't have to force him, though." Plus, he was pretty sure Roxas didn't even want to be near Axel. Why did he ask to sit in the front, though? "You and Paine can sit inside, I don't mind."

He was too hungry to dispute this. And it wasn't worth his time. "Fine, be the fucking lackey if you want."

Demyx relaxed a bit, allowing the smaller blond to get back inside and shut the door before the three of them headed for the dive.

* * *

It only took a few minutes for Demyx to return, holding two take out boxes. He didn't know what Roxas liked – he didn't seem to _like_ anything at all. So he got a salad. Salad looked safe, who didn't eat salad? Honestly, though, he would have liked to stay inside and eat. It was fun eating at restaurants. But he also didn't want Axel and Roxas fighting anymore. And he could still eat with Roxas, so that was okay.

The blond unlocked the car from the inside for him and manoeuvred his way into the back seat. Well, at least the food he'd been given didn't look _too_ unpalatable. And he was _really_ hungry… Cautiously, he took a bite. Eh.. it was okay.

'_Maybe there is some truth to Axel saying I act like a stuck up cat'_ He hated that description. Not only was it insulting, it implied that he was _cute_. Ugh.

Demyx took a bite of his own burger – it was a veggie burger, actually – and let himself swallow before talking. "So um… Roxas. I think you should try to be nicer to Axel. I mean, he really just gives you stuff."

Roxas scowled, he didn't want to talk about him. It would probably lead to talking about last night. Which he _definitely_ didn't want to do. "If he wasn't such a prick about everything, maybe it's be easier."

He wasn't that smart, but maybe he understood what had happened here. "I think that maybe you just got off to the wrong start. We kinda did too. Let's start over."

"What?"

He held out one hand. "Hi, I'm Demyx."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. He couldn't hide a very slight grin. This was so stupid, but he shook his hand anyway. "Roxas."

"Okay, I'll start with myself. Um, I'm twenty years old, I play the sitar, I uh… used to be in a band." He bit down on his lip. That still hurt. "I like any kind of music, even musicals. My parents were total religious fanatics so I haven't seen them in two years. I also like swimming, movies, TV, sometimes drinking, and… I dunno, having fun with my friends. Oh, and I'm a vegetarian."

"You are?" He thought mostly girls were vegetarians.

"Well, I used to eat meat when I was a kid. But then you know all those cartoons where the baby animal gets separated from their parents? I couldn't eat them. Even if it is just a movie."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. Was this guy really older than him. And was he serious? "Er… right."

"So, tell me about you."

"I'm er-… eighteen… I don't do anything special or interesting. I don't know what else."

Demyx took another bite. "Well, what do you like to do? What were your parents like?"

Honestly, he didn't want to admit that. "I like… reading, I guess. My parents were pretty normal. I've got two brothers - a twin, and the other's a lot older than me."

"Wooah! Are you like, identical?"

He frowned a bit. "People say that. I don't see it that much because I grew up with him."

This was actually really interesting. "Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Oh… well… nice to meet you anyway." He smiled warmly, a gesture that Roxas couldn't really return. It was all pretty stupid. Still, Demyx was at least easy to get along with and he knew when to shut up. Unlike some redheaded, green-eyed, freakishly tall, too-skinny, tattooed persons who will not be named.

It was a long moment before Roxas slid his hand over Demyx's wrist. "I don't want you to leave."

"Huh? You serious, Rox?"

"Yeah. Don't go spreading that around or I _will_ murder you. But you're pretty much the only tolerable person here, so I don't want you to leave."

Wow! That was actually nice of Roxas! And also… very confusing. He thought Roxas was mad about what he did last night. But the only reason he'd actually be angry was if he was homophobic. And if he was homophobic he would have had a problem with it when Paine called them gay. And also he wanted Demyx to stay even after that. This didn't add up. He was afraid to ask as get him angry again, thouh.

Wisely, Demyx didn't say much else for the rest of their meal. Roxas still didn't feel well, and his stomach wasn't that impressed with having to accept food either. He was not drinking with them again. At least… not while he was pissed off.

Paine hardly noticed when it had passed five-thirty until someone at a nearby table mentioned the time. She had sputtered a bit and forced Axel to just throw some money on the table without waiting for a bill. Safe to say, the joking, arm-punching conversation about entirely inappropriate things had ended there – to the relief of the staff and any families in the diner.

The ride after that was uneasy at best.

* * *

Paine was not happy with how close they were cutting it as they pulled up to the bus station. It was practically dark already! She would have to get the ticket in a matter of about twenty minutes. But at least she was in a better mood than she had been when she left.

Demyx was always cheery, but that wasn't that surprising, given that it was Demyx. He had been asking Paine more and more questions about the west coast for the past hour. He was busy deciding where he could stay and where he should make money. Paine wasn't taking much part in the conversation, but he talked enough for the both of them

And Roxas… still wasn't speaking to Axel despite his attempts. Axel chose to believe he was just shy with a woman in the car, even though he knew it wasn't true. It was a lot easier than trying to deal with him being angry at him for something that wasn't even his business. And he'd done it all the time before meeting Roxas, he wasn't about to change anything he did!

They pulled into the awkward sort of driveway of the station and Paine was already unbuckled, waiting to fling the door open.

Demyx grinned at her. "So, are your girlfriends expecting you, or are you gonna surprise them?"

"I hate surprises, so I told them. Rikku says she's going to take her top off to hail me down. I'm looking forward to spending some quality time with her at the police station for the public indecency."

He laughed a bit. "She sounds really fun…"

It took far too long, in Paine's opinion, for them to reach the main station. Immediately she flung herself out. "You comin'?"

He glanced back into the van. "Uh… uh…well, um…" He thought about what Roxas had said. And Axel seemed upset too. But he needed a place to live!

"Don't have all day, the bus leaves in like half an hour."

"Um…" He fidgeted, unsure. "Actually… I think… I think I should stay with these guys. Someone's got to keep them from killing each other."

And as sad as it was… right now they were Demyx's only friends in the world.

She wasn't exactly affected. "Do what you want." She slammed the door shut, heading for her ticket.

Roxas was happy, but he wouldn't admit it. Axel grinned a bit, glancing into the back. "So you do care about us, you big wuss."

"You need a babysitter, that's all." He laughed a bit.

"If anyone needs a babysitter here, man…"

"Hey, I took care of Roxas and my sitar!" Which was now awkwardly lodged in the back seat, if anyone was curious.

"You nearly dropped one of 'em."

"That just proves we make a good team."

Axel sighed a bit. Maybe he should make Demyx come up to the front again. Roxas had reverted back to the personality of a wet dishcloth, and was even less pleasant to be around than that. "Come on, I've only got a couple hours to get back to the club."

Marluxia better not have to go very far. He hadn't thought to ask of that. But in his defence, he was understandably distracted at the time! He would probably have to end up speeding, it was already dark out…

He manoeuvred the car to head back out onto the road.

Demyx perked up a bit. "So you never did tell me about all you did last night."

"Hm?" He glanced into the back seat. "Uh, maybe better not to talk about it ri-.."

"Axel!" Only Roxas noticed the two dark figures running across the road.

"Fuck-" He slammed on the brakes.

Too late. They'd already made impact. The figures fell.

* * *

And that kids, is why you always wear bright colours at night. And look both ways before crossing.

Yeah, I didn't like this chapter that much. It was all more of a reaction to the last chapter. To be fair, there was a lot to react to! Sorry if I upset any "Yuna is hetero!" fans. I can't help that I love my yuri just as much as my boylove. We can never get enough female yuri fans in my opinion. Plus it's just fun to watch the boys squuiiirm.

Keep sending your reviews! They make me smile a lot. Oh and I'm just going to start this age-old battle now because it will become relevant: Squall or Leon? Personally, I'm used to using Leon when talking specifically about KH, but I want to please the readers here.

Updates from now on won't be as fast because I am writing two stories at once now, but hopefully everyone can read both and keep preoccupied.


	6. Full of Distractions

I said so in Virus, and I will say it again here. In Nothing's Call it will be Leon, and in Virus it will be Squall.

* * *

There was a second of pause that spanned lightyears. Species came and went, the stars burned out and the universe had time to come into being and collapse on itself before anyone moved. All three doors popped open. They were blocking the exit but who cared?

They'd hit someone. More than that, they'd hit _two_ someones.

Roxas glared over the hood of the car. "You idiot, you never look away from the car."

"It was like half a second! What do you want me to do about it now?"

"Ow…"

"What the hell…?"

Thank every divinity that people had come up with – they were alive. Conscious, at that. So Axel wouldn't be slapped with murder charges - that was a plus. Upon closer inspection the two were both young and male. One was taller, pale with silver hair not unlike Axel's cousins. The other bore a striking resemblance to Roxas… if he were a shade darker with insanely-shaped brown hair. Their bags scattered beyond them, contents spewing out where they had sprung open on impact.

Slowly they were pulling themselves up from the ground. They didn't seem too badly injured. Probably in shock, though.

Demyx crouched in front of them. "Hey, are you guys alright?"

The silver-haired one spoke first. "No thanks to you."

"Yeah! Weren't you watching at all?" The little one didn't seem to be in any better mood about it. Kind of understandable. He was rubbing the back of his head constantly

Demyx sunk into himself a little. "Sorry about tha-… _Hey_, Roxas, is this the twin you were talking about? He totally looks just like you."

Roxas stiffened a little. "What are you talking about? He doesn't look like me." How could he know? He was hardly _looking_ at him at all. "And my twin is blond, like me."

The little spiky one of the pair was starting to get up. He groaned, one hand going to his forehead. "Riku, my head hurts…"

"What? Do you feel dizzy or anything?" He leaned towards him and quickly flinched back as his hands touched the ground. "Agh-…" His left hand sprung back towards his chest like a cat's. He clenched his teeth.

"Riku…" He sounded a little too distressed about the guy's pain. He was probably just a kid…

Axel didn't appear to be concerned, exactly. "Come on, get up. We're blocking traffic here."

The brunet one was wrapping his hands around his friend's wrist, glaring a little. "You hit _us_, why are you telling us what to do?" That was just a bit shocking, coming from such a small thing. His cold expression disappeared as he glanced back. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"Just in my hand and my wrist." He hissed again. "_Gently._"

"Oops, sorry…"

Demyx was dutifully picking up their things from the road. People were starting to honk and shout at them. Axel sighed impatiently. "Just get off the road and I'll take a look at it. I know a little first aid."

The two helped each other to their feet reluctantly. "I'll carry your bags…" Demyx's voice was small and sheepish. He really didn't have to be. _Axel_ was the one who hit them. He still felt kinda responsible for some reason…

It was like coercing animals into a cage to get them to sit in the back of the van long enough to an actual parking lot. They didn't notice much of what was going on around them at that point. They only had interest in making sure the other was okay. It was pretty over the top. At least in Roxas's opinion. He'd had enough of weird characters.

In Axel's case, he was getting beginning to lose patience with all of the interruptions. Oh well. With this one he'd just had to tell them they weren't dead and send them on their way. Three hours until he had to pick up Marluxia. If he got this over with quick he'd make it with some time to spare.

'_And I had so many great things planned to do with whatever time I had alone! …Uh… I swear there must have been something…'_

Okay, so maybe it was better that there were interruptions. Too long on his own and he would finally go off the deep end. The deep end had piranhas.

He got out and prompted the silver-haired kid – Riku, according to his little friend - to sit on the edge of the van. He took the (apparently) injured wrist in one hand, moving it up and down rather carelessly.

"Uhn-… Watch it, that hurts."

"Be _careful_." The brunet one's constant pestering wasn't making this go any smoother. He got all in a fit whenever he so much as touched him.

Axel was merely watching the movement of the joints. Nothing seemed out of place. "But you _can_ move it right?" He let go to allow him to try.

Riku gingerly flexed his hand, moving his wrist in either direction with a slight groan of pain. "Yeah, but it's painful."

"Then it's not broken. Here." He held it still again, not wanting him to keep bitching about it. He couldn't _actually_ get in trouble if it wasn't broken, could he? And he was helping them and everything. "Where's it hurt?" Axel moved his thumb across the flesh, applying pressure here and there.

He breathed in slowly, responding with renewed composure. "That's fine. That hurts. That's beginning to hurt. That _fuc_-… uh… hurts quite a lot."

The substitute 'nurse' took all of this into account, nodding. "Like I thought. It's sprained."

Blue eyes doubled in size. They looked like they were about to pop out of the poor brunet kid's head. He was still clutching his head, but his other arm reached for his friend. "Sprained? But that's bad! You'll have to go to the hospital or something."

"Oh calm down, it's not life threatening. You can take him in any time for it." Axel glanced farther into the van. "Someone pass me a magazine or newspaper or something."

"You hit us! Stop telling us what to do. Ow-… Riku…"

"Your head?" He glared up at Axel. "I swear, if you gave him a concussion..."

"I didn't hit him _that_ hard, come on." He took the old rolled-up newspaper from Demyx's hand. "I should have a black scarf in there under one of the seats."

Demyx had to nearly crawl under the seat to reach what he'd asked for. "Got it!"

The dark material was thin, but would still be heavier on his arm than an ideal cloth bandage. Axel somewhat forcefully arranged Riku's arm into the correct position. ("Just hold your wrist flat like that. And quit moving it around.") He slid the newspaper under his arm – it was firm enough when it was folded so many times like that – and instructed Sora to hold it there while he wrapped the scarf around it. He tucked the end of the scarf into itself, securing Riku's arm in place.

"There, now it won't move. You can get someone to look at it whenever." He thoroughly intended to kick them out of his car now.

"Hold on a minute, something is still wrong with Sora. We have to take him to a hospital _now _to check if he has a concussion." His good hand brushed over Sora's hair, concerned.

"Great, have fun with that." He opened the driver's side door, indicating for Demyx and Roxas to get inside. His hands slapped onto the roof of the car, pulling himself in as well.

Sora quickly held onto the door handle, preventing him from closing it. "You're gonna take us. Right, Riku?"

Axel bolted upright. "What?"

The now-according-to-Axel-somewhat-bitchy silvery one went to help his friend hold the door. His injured wrist was held delicately against his side. Drama queen. "We haven't got a car, so you have to drive us to the hospital. If you want to avoid a lawsuit."

"Oh come on-!" Axel tried again to slam the door shut. Sora had a surprisingly firm grip.

Demyx tried to mediate things. He was kind of worried about that kid too. Maybe it bothered him, how much he looked like Roxas. "It'll only be a couple minutes to drive, right? We can do that?"

"I have somewhere to be!"

Sora's voice was an indignant squeak now. "You have a responsibility to us first now. You're the reason we got hurt."

He nearly slammed his head against the steering wheel. Since when was he the chauffer? He swore, this would be the last person he picked up. Well, that and Marluxia. He better not have anyone else with him to drive off somewhere too. A hospital wasn't like a cross-state bus station, though - it had to be in a certain driving distance from everywhere, right? A few minutes, and he'd get the overly-concerned lovebirds off his hands. They had to be dating or something; guy friends just didn't act that. It was far too… well, gay. He'd be a bit late getting back to the club though, and he had no way of call-…

Wait a minute, what the hell did he care if he was late? He didn't even _like_ Marluxia!

His forehead really was resting against the steering wheel this time. He didn't think it was possible for himself to get _more_ insane. Never let it be said that Axel was not charitable! "Goddamn-… Just-… get in. And stop holding on to my door. You're getting finger marks on it." That shouldn't have mattered to him; this van was so crappy and dinged up anyway. Maybe he just felt like being defiant, okay?

The back door slid open. Demyx shifted to the end of the bench seat to allow the two of them a seat together. Sora was the smallest, so he took the middle. Riku surprisingly didn't demand help, climbing in one-handed. Their bags were at their feet and Sora pulled his precious shoulder bag up onto his lap.

Roxas was quite determinedly not looking into the back seat. It was the first thing Axel noticed when he looked up. Perhaps it should have made him wonder why, but he could only think of one thing to ask. "Hey, little brown-haired one."

"Sora."

"Sora, right. You're all little like Roxas, but he's way older than I thought he was. Are you eighteen too?" Roxas scowled at being called 'little' but didn't make a sound.

"No way, I'm just about to turn sixteen."

"See, that makes more sense. Poor Roxas, destined never to hit his growth spurt." Roxas rolled his eyes.

Axel could see he wasn't getting a response. Oh, whatever, he shouldn't have even been trying. He started the car again. "So I don't live here. I don't know where any hospitals are."

Sora glanced toward Riku. The two of them seemed to communicate with their eyes. Freaky. "I know where one is. I can probably give you directions."

"Get directing, then."

"It's um… let me think." He appeared to be counting on his fingers or somehow figuring out with way with his hands. "You have to get to a kind of downtown area first so… from here I think you'd go up onto the highway and go around to get back into the city…"

"You give directions like a girl."

Regardless, he did as Sora said. At this point he was at their mercy. Like he knew where anything was in this town. He'd only been in it for half an hour, and only because he'd been blackmailed. And the person who blackmailed him only found him because he'd been in a nightclub that he'd gone to in order to do a favour to someone he met at a gas station. That person he'd only met because the brat in his car wouldn't get out and pump the gas himself. The brat in question was only in his car in the first place because he'd played it cute and Axel had thought it was hot-…

Fuck, was his penis really to blame for all of this?

And furthermore, why didn't that surprise him?

He pulled onto the highway, following the lights of the city to find the exit back in. "Alright, where do I go from here?"

"It's um… there's a street with the name of a tree or something… and you turn right the-… Riku, did that hurt? I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. Are you still hurting?"

Axel growled. "_What_ tree is the street named after? Pay attention."

Sora smiled apologetically to Riku. "I don't quite remember… But there's a strip mall type thing with this really big toy store in it and it's all colourful so you can't miss it."

Axel grumbled something. God, what a useless kid. It was getting dark, so yes, it was quite possible to miss things. He turned down the next street that looked like it was heading towards the downtown and kept a sharp eye for any signs with (apparently) some tree name.

Each inhale which could be mistaken as pain was accompanied by anxious murmuring and reassurances. Especially on Sora's part. Now and then, though, he would gaze almost longingly at Roxas, Demyx or even Axel. He wanted to talk to them, he really did. He fidgeted in his seat, always glancing back to Riku. He wondered what was going to happen to them now. But he couldn't bring it up here…

Sora perked up a bit, glancing into the front seat. He rubbed his head again. "Hey, so… it's kind of we-…"

"You're still rubbing it. Is it worse?"

Instantly, he was back at Riku's side. "No, it just throbs the same, but how's your hand?"

"Fine as long as I keep it still. Yours could be much more serious."

If synchronized eye rolling was an Olympic sport, Axel and Roxas would have been gold medalists at that moment.

"But sprains can last a long time, and-…"

"Hey, I know that movie!" Demyx was pointing at some pin on Sora's shoulder bag. Just a dumb little cartoon fish with an arching logo 'Just Keep Swimming'. "I love-… loved that when I was a kid."

He turned, glancing between the pin and the older blond. "Hu-… Oh, yeah! I still love it."

"Really? I do too, I just thought it'd be weird to say so." It was difficult to tell, but he seemed to be blushing. "It's always been like really moving to me. I stopped eating fish entirely after I saw it."

"Woah, really? That's so cool! I could never do that." No, it wasn't cool. It was incredibly lame. Somehow it just figured that people like Demyx and Sora could get along automatically.

"I just couldn't help but think about them when I did. I've never had anyone actually get that before."

"No, I still feel bad wh-… Oh, did that hurt, Riku?"

"A little, but don't worry about it."

Sora was pouting again. "Sorry."

Axel's already not-so-great posture was taking a blow as he curved himself over the steering wheel. He turned sharply, knocking everyone to the side. "Is this the street?"

"Huh, yeah! If you drive right to the end you should be able to see the hospital sign above the hill up ahead."

"Thanks, that's_ all_ I wanted."

Roxas sat up a bit from where his head had been resting against the window. Axel actually seemed to be angry. As short a time as he'd known him, he'd seen an array of his emotions and anger or frustration with him could be scary. He would prefer him to be an annoying asshole and at least be happy about it. He was more predictable that way. Eh, he was taking it out on Sora and Riku, not him, so what did it matter? It didn't, so he went back to ignoring everything.

The rest of the ride was anything but an absence of conversation. Sora had a _lot_ of pins on his bag and Demyx apparently knew all of them. Roxas tuned out the world completely, not even noticing until they were slowing down. Riku's annoyance had to break at least once or twice with the younger brunet's antics. Even with the possibility of a serious injury, he could remain a cheerful idiot.

"There's the hospital." Two and a half hours until he had to pick up Marluxia and an hour and a half to drive back there. Axel stopped in front of the entrance, waiting for them to get out.

Riku protested. "You're not just going to drive away. You take responsibility if Sora is really hurt."

There was a moment in which Axel's face contorted into several different expressions. It was impossible to name them all but one could clearly see the wheels turning in his head as he kept himself from flatly turning them down. "Fine. Just be as fast as you can."

"I can pay to get front of the line."

"Get to it, then." How much money did they have? If so, what were they doing out there?

The two friends helped each other out of the car and remained close all the way towards the entrance. Demyx had decided by then that he wanted to stay with them at least until he found out if Sora was okay. Roxas was _very _reluctant to follow, but didn't want to get stuck alone with Axel while he went to park. He definitely wasn't amused with the situation.

Inside the Emergency Room was not what they expected. Most nights there would be a handful of people clutching damaged hands or ankles, a few old paranoid people, a little kid in his pyjamas and a really bad cough clinging to his mother, and always one really weird guy who breathed loudly and looked like something was seriously wrong with him but you could never quite figure out what it was and you end up watching him out of the corner of your eye the whole time to check if he's about to die. You know the guy.

But not tonight. Paramedics rushed in stretchers of people mostly covered by blankets and doctors wheeled them hurriedly inside, shouting to each other. Others with not so serious injuries sat in the chairs being mopped up by nurses. Many of them were crying and watching each stretcher go by, probably looking for a loved one. The four of them stood there dumbly, watching other people experience the horror that they were no part of.

Wow, _awkward_.

Nonetheless, Riku had to get someone to look at Sora, and now he'd caught on as to why he wanted it to be _this_ hospital. He pulled a distracted Sora with him to the reception desk. Uncomfortably, Demyx and Roxas took a seat as far as they could from anyone crying and-or bleeding. The nurse looked like she could cry herself at seeing _more_ people in need. She was clearly at her limit with the situation at hand.

Riku didn't hesitate to ask. "What happened here?"

Her eyes flickered to the makeshift splint holding his wrist and tucked back some dark hair that was falling from her ponytail. "There was a bad accident on highway eleven." Courteously, she lowered her voice. "There have been no deaths but we have a number of patients in serious condition."

"… I see." Clearly it was slowing down the system significantly. But _man_ would it be insensitive to comment on that. "I've got a sprained wrist and he's a possible concussion. Is there any way we could get a doctor to just quickly look at him?"

She made a considering noise, clearly wishing he hadn't asked that. "I can see if anyone will be available but we have to take care of the emergency patients first."

"Of course."

"And then it's our duty to look after less critical family members…"

Riku dug into his pocket, laying a surprisingly thick pile of bills before the nurse. "Just a quick visit. Please."

What the hell? Were those teenagers loaded, or what? Unless all the bills he'd pulled out were ones, he had at least a couple hundred to throw around. And that was just what he had been carrying around in his pocket! If that was the case, how much did Sora have? How much was hidden in their bags. Just who were they, anyway? Roxas exchanged a glance with Demyx, the two of them definitely thinking the same thing.

The nurse frowned and pushed the money back. "I'm sorry, Sir, you'll need to wait. I can suggest other hospitals or clinics you could try." She shook her head. "If you stay here it could be a few hours yet."

Sora spoke up. "No, it has to be this one. We can wait as long as we have to."

Two clipboards were handed up to them. "Fill these out, and I'll need to see your health cards." The nurse's expression softened, glancing back at Sora. "If you need to sleep, ask someone to wake you up periodically. As a precaution."

Riku nodded, starting to write. "I'll definitely do that."

"Just come back when they're filled out." The two moved quickly to a blank wall where they could be on their own. Sora looked at his silver-haired friend nervously and they spoke to each other in hushed voices. Occasionally Riku would point something out on the page and they would both write something down.

It was at that point Axel returned. His expression shifted just as theirs had upon seeing all the accident victims coming in, though it had slowed down quite a bit from when they came in. Now and then a doctor would dash in and hold a brief, urgent conversation with a nurse and they both would leave the room just as hurriedly.

The redheaded flamer found the others again, sliding into the seat next to Demyx. "So I'm guessing this is going to be more complicated than we thought."

Roxas tilted his head back against the wall, eyes closing. "What was your first clue?"

Demyx was a little more helpful. "Apparently there was like a pile up or something and there were tons of people in here with injuries and they take priority. Sora and Riku keep insisting that we have to stay here, though."

What was so great about this hospital? It looked amazingly mediocre to Axel. "How long is the wait?"

There was a slight pause as almost comically the three glanced over at Sora and Riku. Demyx shifted closer and lowered his voice."They said a few hours probably."

Eyebrows raised. This was turning ridiculous. "What? We're out of here."

"But-…"

Axel's arms crossed. "We took them to the hospital, what more can we do? Serve them drinks and massage their feet? It's the doctor's problem now."

"I don't want to stay, either." Roxas entered the conversation, leaning close as well.

The taller blond was fidgeting in his seat. He wanted to please both sides. And he really thought it was fair that they could just stay until the doctor saw them. And… maybe past that if it turned out Sora did have a concussion. "We do have kind of a responsibility, though. We hit them."

Roxas glanced back at the boys again, thinking of that clip of money. "They're rich, though. What do they need us for now? What if they try to sue or something?"

"They're rich, too? Then fuck that. I'm not getting bitched out by Marluxia for some whiny prissy boys."

Demyx was halted in his attempt to protest. "Uh, who's Marluxia?"

"It-… Just never mind."

"This conversation isn't about us, is it?" Riku stood behind them with Sora at his side. Great, they'd been caught. Fortunately, Axel was not concerned with things like tact and thus didn't attempt a cover story. He straightened up completely, walking past the two to sit down.

"Actually it was." He moved one leg up to rest on his knee, leaned back in his chair and glared at Demyx. "We'll stay for one hour, and then we're leaving."

Demyx gave the two a look that almost screamed yeah-sorry-but-that's-as-good-as-you'll-get-from-him. Sora responded before Riku could. "We'll see what happens." Someone like that really shouldn't try to sound threatening.

Their one instance of luck was that by now all of the stretchers had stopped coming in. Only those with minor injuries remained. There were plenty of chairs for the five of them. Against the wall there was a small table with kids books and old magazines, and chairs came out from it at perpendicular angles. Demyx, Axel and Roxas took chairs against the wall, while Sora and Riku stayed on the other side of the table where chairs extended into the room. There was nothing left now but to wait.

Some in the group were not very good at waiting. Sora fidgeted around in his seat, once in a while asking if Riku was okay or otherwise moaning about his head hurting. Within the first ten minutes he had done all that and also read all the short books on the table out of sheer boredom. Everyone could see the slow progression to him stretching out on the seats and trying to drift off.

There was something weirdly intimate about the way Riku muttered to him. "I don't want you sleeping." Being around them was somewhat uncomfortable for everyone who wasn't _them_.

"But I'm bored. What else can I do?"

"I'm not your mom, Sora, but if you do have a concussion you shouldn't sleep."

"…No fair." He dragged himself up from the seats, bleary eyes scanning the others. His feet tapped against the ground. "Hey, Roxas was your name, right?"

Roxas didn't respond until he had calculated it carefully, it seemed. Surely then whatever came out of his mouth would be a truly scholarly statement that would last through the ages. "Yeah."

Sora wasn't actually sure where he had been taking that. Roxas looked like an interesting person. And they were right that they looked a lot alike. Their eyes and their hair were a bit different but other than that they could be, like, mirror images. Hey, cool! Maybe he'd found his secret long-lost twin or something. Maybe they had like, reverse fingerprints or something. Twins have that, right? He had a friend growing up who had a twin, and he always wanted one too. But his mom never said anything about it, and he was pretty sure he was an only child. But if it was like some crazy mystery where it turned out they were separated at birth that would be so freaking awesome!

He decided then that even if it wasn't true, he'd pretend that Roxas was his twin. Did that mean he should act like him, too? Or maybe they could be opposite twins. Roxas was kind of crouchy and quiet, so maybe he could be the bad twin. Sora would _definitely_ be the good one. Or was it cooler to be bad?

His pretend-twin was looking at him like he was supposed to be doing something. …Oh, yeah. He did just start a conversation with him, didn't he? He probably should be saying something then. But what did he have to say? "Um, so…What sort of… stuff d'you like?"

"Uh… Just whatever." It was simply not possible for Roxas's brain to bullshit conversation if he honestly did not want to be a part of it. "Music, running, sleeping. …Freedom."

Demyx leaned closer to Roxas's chair. "Man, your life is so boring."

"Freedom? That's like, deep." Sora, apparently, was impressed.

Axel snorted. "Running? You mean you did _track and field _and all that shit?"

Roxas was trying to keep track of several different conversations at a time. "Yes, I do track and field. Or I did back in high school. And what do you mean it's boring?"

It was hard to be heard over Axel's laughter (and something that sounded like 'first the boyband, now this'). "I mean it's boring. My life is cool. I was in a band."

"So what does freedom even mean? Wait, you were in a band? That's wicked! Can you sing me one of your songs?"

"Um… I never did vocals. I don't remember a lot of words, just chords." His fingers moved automatically to where he would have played on his sitar. Inwardly he sighed. The wound from being kicked out had been steadily healing by being around Axel, Roxas and the others until it had been brought up again. Man, that stung.

Riku was not so eager to talk to the people that had put him in this situation. Honestly. He would never understand how Sora was so trusting and so amiable with anyone he met. He rested his elbows against his knees and blocked out the conversation. His eyes were intent on the workers in scrubs bustling around the doors.

Sora shrugged, rubbing his aching head again. "Then maybe you can just play some time."

"If I get the chance I guess, but it's kind of not allowed in a hospital."

"Oh yeah…" The conversation looked like it was going to fall flat. Sora shifted his weight again and again, then looked at Roxas. "So um, before all this happened, where were you going?"

That was a pretty good question. Roxas wasn't sure what Axel's… and, he supposed partly his, plans went from here. "I think we were going to pick someone up. And then… I don't know."

"You didn't know where you were going?"

"Not really. We play it by day."

Sora's eyes practically glowed with admiration. "That's really cool, I wish I could do something like that. I bet it's nice, not having any responsibilities." (Axel snorted) "Must be pretty carefree."

Roxas wrinkled his nose. Something bothered him about Sora thinking the blond had it better than him. "You don't know where you might sleep, where your next meal is coming from, or whether the money will run out. And there's really no where all that interesting to go."

"It's better than always sitting at home. Or being in _school_."

"Amen." Demyx gave Sora a lazy high-five. He hesitated another moment before asking, "So, where were you guys going on a bus so late at night?"

He didn't have much concept of what was prying, and Axel just didn't care so reluctantly Roxas stepped in. "They could have just been crossing the street, Dem."

"With all that stuff?" He waved toward their bags.

Sora glanced quickly at Riku, who didn't respond. Which was surprising, actually. He turned back and seemed to deliberate over his answer. "We were going to see my great uncle, Cid. We're supposed to stay with him for a while." That reminded him, he was still supposed to call Uncle Cid and let him know they were coming. Technically, he kind of, sort of didn't exactly, specifically know they were going to show up at his door the next day. It was getting late now, so he probably shouldn't until tomorrow. Come to think of it, where were they going to stay tonight? Would they be in the hospital all night?

It still didn't make a lot of sense to Demyx. "Isn't it Sunday? You'd leave on a school night?"

"Duh. Anyway, I've done it before. It's not the first time I went off on an adventure and didn't come home for a while. I've missed tons of school already." He seemed to be oddly proud of that fact.

Axel's eyes opened. "That's surprisingly badass of you."

Sora couldn't help but grin a little. "How is that surprising."

"I mean, look at you, first of all. Then, you like kids cartoons, you talk like a kid in grade school and you're always fussing over your little boyfriend."

"Riku's not my boyfriend." He laughed, and Riku looked up as well, rolling his eyes. They must have gotten that a lot. "We're just old friends." The 'old' made it a little more believable, to be honest.

"Lame." Demyx frowned. "I thought it was cute." Axel laughed, mentioning something about how gay fangirling was. Sora joined in laughing. Straight, gay, or anything else on the spectrum, he wasn't upset about Riku being called his boyfriend even if it was incorrect.

The way they acted with each other, that _was_ unexpected. Roxas didn't want to comment, though. He wasn't much on conversation in the first place. For more reasons now than just that. Being around Sora was freaking him out. He really did look like him… it made him think of Ven. He was beginning to miss him more every day, but there was no way he was going to turn back.

He wished things had been normal. Right now he could have been home with his twin, zoning out and watching some movie, both of them fighting to rest their legs over top of the other one. Their homework would be tossed behind the couch, maybe finished if they felt like it or maybe not. When Cloud came home he would mock-scold them and then join them for a bit. But ever the cool one, he would have something more interesting and grown-up and mysterious-big-brotherish to do and the twins would have just each other again. Their lives weren't all that exciting. Roxas was comfortable, but with things too content he had grown restless.

Things have this habit of changing, and Roxas had left it all behind when he walked out of the house that day. Over the past week he'd managed to get from there to here and meet all new people at a pace he couldn't possibly keep up with. He hardly knew a thing about them, he thought. The more he longed for home, the less he wanted to socialize with these practically unknown people. It was childish, but he didn't want them right now. He wanted his brothers. He wanted his old friends.

But he'd begun to get off topic even in his own mind. Not only did the loneliness echo much deeper around Sora, but it made him paranoid. There was this creeping feeling that Sora might know everything about him. Probably because he reminded Roxas so much of home, but it unsettled him.

Axel dropped out of the conversation soon after that as well and just listened. Demyx, Sora and occasionally Riku were capable of keeping it up as long as they needed to. Their ability to talk was astounding, even for someone as loud-mouthed and blunt as him. He kept on glancing at the clock. Ten to nine, five to nine, ten after nine. He really and truly hated being on a schedule. The idea of having to be anywhere at a certain time was somewhat counterproductive to the whole freedom thing. Goddamn it.

'_Once again, penis, this is your fault._ _But since when was that news to anyone?'_

He looked up again after listening to a long dialogue between the most talkative of the group about how much or how little you could actually learn about fighting from video games (some real intellectual, worldly topics from those two). The one-hour mark had passed faster than he thought. He could let it slide for a few minutes. Fuck Marluxia, he was getting a free ride, he could wait. Besides, he didn't feel like getting up.

Things in the waiting room were clearing up significantly as person after person was called in from their chairs. Sora and Demyx talked through it all. Eventually, when it seemed they were the only ones left, Riku got up to speak to the receptionist again.

His wrist had begun to seize up, slowly but surely limiting its movement. He wanted to get some professional care before he lost mobility of it. Alright, so perhaps that was a bit dramatic. Regardless, he knew what he was supposed to ask for him and Sora. He waited until he had her attention. "Could I request we see Doctor Leonhart if he's got time? Not even to treat us if he's that busy. We're relatives of his."

She didn't believe it on Riku's part, but the relation was clear enough in Sora. She thought on it for a moment."I'll call him if he's available."

"Thank you very much." The woman stood and left her desk to check with another nurse. Riku joined them again, muttering briefly to Sora.

Sora himself could hardly be pulled away from his description to hear whatever Riku was trying to tell him. "Yeah, okay. So like I was saying, you have to actually see them to believe it but I totally did. They're kind of like bugs because of the… uh… what's the word, antennae things, but a they're little bit like cats too and they walk on two feet. They're all black and they have these _huge_ yellow eyes."

Demyx was snickering. "No way, I saw those in a movie once. You dreamed that you saw them." How exactly was he talking like he knew Sora so well? The three on the outside were wondering almost the same thing, and no one could figure it out.

"I did not, because Riku remembers that day I was with him, don't you?"

Riku grinned. "Sorry, Sora, I don't know what you're talking about."

"What? But it was real! You just weren't with me when I actually saw them. Anyway, people have been studying them too, and why would they study something that's not real."

Axel raised his head, bordering on laughing. "People study Bigfoot too."

"So...? Bigfoot is so real, too." Sora shrank a little. It seemed everyone was against him on this.

Riku's good hand clasped Sora's shoulder. "Give it up, man. How's your head, by the way?"

He rounded on his pale friend. "But-… Oh, it's, um, it feels a little better than before."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"So am I." This voice was deeper, with a rough and smoky edge to it.

The five turned towards a taller man, clearly a doctor by his uniform. Other than that though, he didn't look a thing like a doctor. He was muscular with a hard-set jaw and piercing eyes. The diagonal slash across his face made him look dangerous and downright, well, _cool_. His hair matched Sora's in colour but it grew longer and was not nearly so wild. The spikes he had turned down and currently they were held back for sanitary reasons. He would have looked way better as some kind of motorcyclist or superspy than a doctor.

"So, d'you think you can look at us Leon?" 'Leon' was his nickname taken from the surname he'd changed to after he'd left his family. Squall, his given name, was on his legal documents and his nametag, but you definitely should not have called him that to his face. Almost everything about his former family had been shed but his ties with certain members. Sora, his nephew (Leon was _much_ younger than his sister), still spoke to him from time to time, in secret.

"I can take a quick look. It's too bad we had to meet again like this. What happened to you?"

Sora glanced up at his uncle with an almost guilty look. "Um, I'll explain later. That's why we asked to see you."

Roxas froze instantly when Leon entered the room and he attempted to inch out of his seat unnoticed. Most of the doctor's attention was on Sora and Riku anyway. Axel threw up his arms. "Doctor's here, we're off."

"Hold on a minute." Demyx looked conflicted. "I think I want to stay. At least until they get treated."

Axel's hands almost went to his hips before he caught himself doing it. "You want me to drive all the way to that club and then back here to get you?"

He sunk a little into his shirt. "Yes-… Well, I mean, drive Marluxia wherever he's going first. You've got nowhere to go after that anyway, right?"

"What if it takes all night?"

He waved it off, glancing at Sora and Riku who were still talking to that doctor, uh… Sora said his name was Leon, he thought. "Then I'll bunk with these guys. Riku said they can't go anywhere else tonight so we might just get another motel room."

"Do you have any money?"

"Well, no."Demyx had this incredible lack of critical thinking. It was almost amazing that he'd mastered the art of walking and talking, sometimes even at the same time. "But they'll probably spot me if we really need to. They're not so bad."

Axel almost laughed. "Don't count on it. Remember, they're the ones that dragged us here and made us stay way past what was needed. And that kid is fine, he doesn't even act hurt."

"Axel, they're really not that bad."

He raised his hand to Demyx's mouth to silence him. "You know what? I've got to make an hour and a half drive in forty-five minutes, and I think I've really done more arguing than I want to today. So I will gracefully take my leave. Stay here if you want, but you owe me. And Rox-… Where _is_ Roxas?"

Demyx glanced in every direction, but the blond could not be found anywhere in the waiting room. He seemed to have disappeared in a puff of smoke, because he could have sworn he'd been there just a moment ago. "I guess he must have gone to the washroom or something. I'll catch up with him when he gets out."

It didn't make any sense for Roxas to just leave, so Axel believed that one. It really, really didn't make any sense... really. There was no motivation to leave if he wasn't already going to, he had nowhere to go, and most of his money was with Axel. The redhead sighed. He wasn't in charge of watching everyone like a day care teacher, so he left the hospital and that was the end of that train of thought.

He swung his keys dexterously around his fingers. It wasn't difficult to find the van. It was exceptionally shitty in a parking lot of mediocre cars. Over a bit of a hill was the lot full of shiny, expensive sports cars mixed in with dull SUVs (the staff parking lot). Man, what he wouldn't give to have a sleek car in the deepest black or maybe crimson to match his hair. The kind with just the slightly flashy spoilers with accents in whichever colour the car wasn't. Oh, and with the over-exaggerated roar when the engine kicked in and it practically flew down the street. That sound that usually makes people think the driver is compensating for something – which Axel would like to note, he was not because he had absolutely no flaws in that area. That was his dream car.

But, here on Earth, in reality, he had the old van with the rusted paintjob, the doors that stuck, sputtering engine, broken air conditioning, and it still ate up gas like a bandit. Fuck life, it wasn't even close to fair. He made his way over and almost started when he realized someone was leaning on it. Someone small, blond and petulant. Oh.

"Roxas? What are you doing out here?"

His arms crossed, and Axel received quite the look. Oh, right, he was coming with him. That should have been obvious by the fact that he was out _here_ and not in _there_. Axel could totally put two and two together, shut up. But why the hell did Roxas want to come with him? Last time he checked he was more or less being ignored because Roxas was still mad about… Uh, whatever he was mad about this time. Did he hate being around Sora and Riku that much? He did seem to get tense and if it was possible even more inclined to avoid people around Sora. Something was weird about the connection between the identical not-brothers. He got along just fine with Demyx though, much better than being alone with the eccentric redhead.

'_Too much thinking, brain. Don't even try to understand, it will never work.'_ He seemed to be having a running exchange with his body parts today. But you know what, that was just fine. He'd given up on making sense long, long ago in the days of old.

To sum things up and to avoid narrating the painfully awkward few moments that passed between the two, Axel didn't ask and they both got in the car.

Getting back out onto the highway was complicated and Axel didn't want any speaking going on anyway, so that was just fine. Once he'd gotten his bearings the silence was filling the car in a way that almost suffocated him. One could almost see the unapproachable aura radiating off of Roxas and making him seem to grow that much bigger. He was being crushed by the tension. But, being who he was, that would never stop him.

"So I'm thinking I'll make Demyx start driving the car as soon as we pick him up. In return for me having to haul my ass back out there for him." He wondered if he pissed him off more if that would evoke some – _any_ – kind of response. Might as well check if he was even listening. "Or maybe I could just get him on his knees while I'm driving and he can suck me off to repay me." He laughed a bit, which ended as that horrible, fading 'ehh' noise one makes when they realise the person they're speaking to either didn't find that funny at all or were flat-out ignoring them.

Right, that didn't work in the slightest. Okay, new approach. There was no way he wouldn't respond to a direct question. He would have to admit that he was being childish if he did that, and Axel knew for a fact that he hated the kind of people that he was acting like right now. "What a fucked up night, eh? Here I thought this would be simple, but that's my fault for being too charitable. Did you figure you'd be here when you _conned_ your way into my car?"

There was a stretching silence before Roxas even raised his head. "No. How could I?"

"… I guess that's a good point. I'm getting exhausted having to chauffer everyone around every day. No more picking up randoms after this, I swear." No response on that one either. That was no good. He wasn't in the mood to pussyfoot around, wondering what could possibly be amiss in Roxas's oh-so-important world.

'_That's right, the princess can suck it up because I'm not playing mind games with him. I don't date chicks because I don't want to do this stupid shit.'_

"So, why are you pissed off this time?" He almost forgot to add on. "And if you say, 'nothing', I swear to god I'm booting you out onto the highway."

"N-…" He breathed deeply. There was no gain in avoiding telling Axel and he had no problems with being upfront. "You were a complete ass at that club. You made me dance, which I hate doing, and you left with some guy without telling me you were leaving."

"So you're mad I left with some guy? I'm touched."

Roxas sat up very straight, irate that Axel would think he would be as clingy as that. "_No_, I'm mad that you just disappeared and left me on my own surrounded by freaks and having no idea where I was." He took a quick breath. "And you never came back. And apparently I drank enough that I passed out there."

"You got pretty upset about that then, didn't you?"

"Whatever." Roxas was beginning to lean towards the window again. Oh no, he would not let him off the hook so easily! For a moment, Axel envisioned himself grabbing Roxas's collar and forcing him to pay attention. That could come very close to the beginning of a bad porno. Hm, that almost had merit. No, focusing!

Instead of doing anything that was running through his head (Especially the porno. Sigh.), he just kept on talking. If Axel could do anything, it was talk. Well, that and be wickedly gorgeous and a sex god. Oh, and being the most humble person ever. _Ever_. "While we're playing twenty questions, I've got another one for you."

Roxas didn't say anything, which Axel understood was his invitation to keep talking. "Why'd you suddenly get so eager to come with me? I mean, you booked it out of there."

Silence again. This was turning out to be such a compelling conversation. As expected of Roxas. Fortunately, at that moment Axel had a brainchild. Not a literal one because that would be disgusting and against nature and wouldn't even make sense. No, he had just pieced together the memory from twenty minutes ago and probably figured out the answer for himself. "Correct me if I'm wrong, I do love to make up stories, but… was it something to do with that doctor who showed up?"

Unsurprisingly, Roxas wasn't talking. But his shoulders seemed to hunch more and he stared more determinedly out the window. The blond teenager felt Axel's eyes on him and somehow knew that he had already been discovered before Axel had asked the question. He couldn't possibly know everything though. There was no way. It was just the way he acted, it had been too obvious. No big deal.

He inhaled, speaking in the most reluctant tone he could muster. "…I knew him from before, that's all."

Ooh, at risk of sounding like a raging queen - that _was_ juicy. Axel leaned a little more over the steering wheel and grinned too-widely at him. "So, you're hiding from him too?"

"I never said I was hiding." Roxas didn't know why he was still talking. He most certainly did not want to say anything more, but he did. "I just didn't want to talk to him. He'd recognise me and it'd be awkward because no one has heard from me since I left home."

But it was too late to stop Axel. Now he wanted to keep making up Roxas's supposed life. Who cared that it was bullshit, it was _fun_. "So. What you're saying is that no one is supposed to find you. Therefore, something scandalous is going on." Man, was he ever having a gayfest tonight.

"Crazy talk." His lips tilted up just the slightest bit, but he refused to smile. Axel was absolutely ridiculous, and to Roxas's divine horror, he was beginning to get used to it.

There was something of an understanding, though Axel hadn't officially apologized, that the issue about the club would soon be blown over. Roxas wouldn't forget about it, though, and he might bring it out again if it had a use in the future. If there was one thing he had learned about being around Axel, it was the faster he let the little things go, the better. The more he held grudges, he more he would be teased for it. For someone more stubborn than the grouchiest mule, it would be a lesson Roxas needed ground into him. Why did it feel like he was always losing in these situations? Besides all that, though, the tiny stupid, whiny, hated back part of his mind had begun to wonder if he would be ignored again if he went on being stubborn. And that part of his mind that he wanted dead and buried was afraid of that. Stupid brain.

Maybe it wasn't worth it. Having to think about all these conflicting things instead of just figuring things out alone and being himself. It wasn't a challenge at home. Everyone knew what he was like because they had experienced all of Roxas's life as he grew up. Even when they took flack from him, it wouldn't necessarily be held against him. They knew he could be fun and playful at times as well. Here and now, well he would have to work for his image. Again, he wanted to be home. But he couldn't, he knew he couldn't. Even with that being the case, should the place he stayed instead really be here?

"I've been thinking…" Axel, who must have thought he was done talking, looked back at him. "I think I should just get you to drop me off somewhere and leave."

Axel gazed onto the road again. His expression didn't change. "That would make my life easier."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He was almost surprised. Despite his sulking, he hadn't been expecting such an immediate, clean-cut answer. "Do you support it?"

"I don't know, man, up to you."

He shifted in his seat. Now that he'd brought it up, he would have to finish it. Meaning he would have to think about it seriously. "I'm not exactly happy here. I'm tense and pissed off all the time, way more than I was before I got here."

"Well…" Axel clicked his tongue. What an annoying habit. "I have no reason to keep you here. I don't owe anything to you and you're impossible to get along with. Not fun like Demyx or anything."

"We've established that." Were it humanly possible, Roxas might have become even more monotone. None of this was helping Axel help him. Did Roxas really want to leave? That seemed a bit harsh. Roxas didn't seem quite self-hating enough to think that he, himself, was causing everyone misery. So then it had more to do with the other people in the car. …Didn't that just make him feel all warm and appreciated.

He groaned. "I don't know, Rox. Have you got a reason to stay?" He half-hoped Roxas would say Demyx, maybe even him. He wouldn't be _that_ generous. Dare to dream, Axel.

"No, but I've also got nowhere to go if I leave." His eyes hardened. "And it's Roxas." He despised any of the shortened names used around him. Especially Roxy. His name was not, and had never been Roxanne, so Roxy was not a nickname for his name. If lynching were still in style, people would be a lot more careful about calling him Roxy. Ugh.

"Fine, Rox-_ass_." He played with the word in his mouth, as though testing how it felt. "Then if you've got no real reason to stay, but no place to go… what's so bad about staying?"

"Simple. You annoy me."

"You annoy me too, sugar." He grinned, amending his statement. "But you would annoy me a lot less if you didn't bitch about every little thing."

"Does this mean we've come to a truce?"

"No way, we'd just break it and get on each other's backs again." The redhead snorted, turning onto a nearby exit. He really hoped they were going in the right direction. They were going on Axel-navigation so they could end up just about anywhere.

"So the deal is we just keep annoying each other?"

"More or less."

"… Okay, I can live with that." Axel chanced a look over and-… Oh, sweet Jesus, Roxas was smiling! Lord be praised, it _was_ possible! This was a grand discovery for man. It could reinvent science's way of thinking about anything and everything. Or maybe it just looked out of place. But that was a boring way to think of it.

Things fell silent again after that. Axel wasn't sure how much longer he had. At least he'd managed to find out a smidgen of information, and now he knew why Roxas had been acting so… well, not exactly _weird _today. He glanced at the clock. They were already late to picking up Marluxia, but Axel planned on taking his sweet time if he damn well wanted to.

Axel couldn't help but think this felt a lot like the first few days he had spent alone in the car with Roxas.

* * *

It was well past midnight when they pulled up to the now-familiar club. They were over an hour late, but it seemed that the tension had eased.

And now they were faced with the raging pink-haired man. He looked a lot more stressed than the snippy holier-than-thou bouncer they'd met yesterday, but no one could mistake that face, that body and that _hair_. Wisely, Roxas stayed in the car while Axel braved the attack and went out to meet him.

"What in _god's name_ took you so long?"

"Nice to see you again too."

He tapped his designer shoes against the sidewalk. "I said eleven. You do know how to read a clock don't you, Axel dear?"

"I did take the fifth grade. To be fair I was usually distracted by this boy who sat in front of me and to the left. I mean, hormones hadn't kicked in yet, but _oh_ did he have the best lunch snacks."

Marluxia made a sound of disgust. "Spare me."

Axel let that one slide. He was getting so very tired now that it was growing late and he really just wanted to finish this errand. "Alright, I'm done. So, where am I taking you? Is this going to take long?"

"It might, depending on how far you can get in a day."

"Again, I ask, where am I taking you?"

Marluxia's weight shifted to his other hip and a slender finger rested not quite against his chin, but giving the illusion of that (He avoided touching his face as much as possible, the oils could wreak havoc on his divine complexion). "It isn't so much where you're taking me. There's someone you need to pick up for me when I get there."

"Another-? No, just, nevermind. Get in." He could not believe what his life was turning into. But he could not get into a battle of will with Marluxia. No one ever should, because he will _win._

He muttered that the door was open and the flamboyant man helped himself inside. "Ugh, I'm being made to sit in the back seats. Peasantry."

"Sure is, Queen Marluxia. And you're getting a ride for free to just bite your tongue and get used to it."

"As if I would."

Roxas noted that anything they said to each other just bounced off and they kept up the dry banter. That truly was a sign of them being friends once.

Axel was busy adjusting his mirrors. "Anyway, I still don't know where I'm going. Want to drop a hint at who I'm picking up?"

"You remember Zexion, don't you?"

"Of course I know Zexion, he was my best friend. I said goodbye to him on the day I left."

Wait a minute, Zexion had – and to the best of his knowledge, still _did_ – live in the same area that Axel had all through high school. And he was supposed to go get him now?

That meant… that Axel would have to go _home_.

* * *

So this chapter very nearly killed me. I don't know why it took so long to write, and I have no excuse.

Here in good old Canada, pretty much everyone can come into a hospital, and for minor things, you could be in the waiting room all night. No joke. I have no idea how it works anywhere else in the world.

I'm thinking about putting this and Virus on hiatus for about a month or so (says the one who just took a month to write a chapter) after I update them both again. Just to give me time to write something else for a bit. I haven't been having an easy time generating interest in them so I'm looking for another way to refresh my own interest in them.

So let me know anything you'd like to see happen, or just tell me what you think.


End file.
